Naruto: Negima Sensei
by ozorcard
Summary: Naruto travels to the Negima universe where he must act as Negi's older brother. Naruto must also learn how to live in symbiosis with the Kyuubi. Naruto gains the Deck of All, how will he use the unlimited power and Will he be able to survive.
1. Chapter 1 Trap

Chapter 1 : Trap

"People Talking"

_"People thinking"_

**_"Kyuubi talking"_**

* * *

An: This story caused me a lot of problems. I already planned the story, but I didn't know how to start it. So enjoy.

* * *

Eight year old Naruto watched the villagers pass him. It surprised him how seldom people ever looked up. He was currently hiding on a branch of a very large tree. The spot he sat in was covered perfectly so that someone who was looking at the spot he was in would only see leaves, but he could still see them perfectly. He watched as a group of angry villagers, some drunk, and others just following the crowd pass the tree. A few even had weapons like pitch forks and metal rods. Naruto watched the mob with a frown.

"_They're so unoriginal_." He thought to himself. He knew who they were looking for and exactly why. They were searching for him. They were searching for him because he held the nine-tailed fox inside him. Naruto sighed as the mob cut the corner and disappeared from view. The villagers didn't seem to understand that he, Naruto Uzumaki was not the Nine-tailed fox kyuubi, only its jailer, yet the always seemed to overlook this fact. Naruto sat in the tree watching as more villagers created mobs and even started to join together. The headed in the direction of the orphanage were Naruto lived.

"They won't find me there." Naruto said with a smile. He sat in the tree in silence. He had planned on staying there until the mobs had dispersed and the villagers had gone home, sadly he had forgotten to plan how long he would be up in the tree. Hours pasted and Naruto was feeling the effect of not planning correctly.

"_Food, I need food_." Naruto thought with a groan as his stomach growled, for the umpteenth time. He watched as people partied and celebrated the day. He groaned as he watched kids and adults bite into the juicy flesh of grilled meat. He frowned as he watched people laugh and smile. He hated the happy atmosphere and despised the adults cheering their little kids as they cut up dolls of a nine-tailed fox. He glared at the adults who were laughing and getting drunk. His glare increased and the bottles in their hand shattered. Naruto gasped at the broken bottles in shock.

"_Did I do that_?" He thought to himself, but before he could develop the thought any further, his stomach growled and brought him out of his shock. He needed food and his stomach demanded to have it. Nodding to himself Naruto slowly looked around the street. It wasn't hard to find food, the street stands were everywhere. What was hard was finding a food stand that didn't have a lot of people. Out of the corner of his eye Naruto spotted a mask stand.

"_I need a disguise_." He thought with a frown. With reflexes that one could describe as fox like, Naruto jumped the branches of the tree and quickly slid down the tree into the shadows. He snuck trough the shadows and reached the edge of the mask stand. He quietly listened to the voices coming from the stand.

"What about that mask!?" yelled a kid.

"Oh, you have an eye for quality. This mask is said to be able to grant any one wish to the user." The clerk said as though he had practiced the speech a hundred times. Naruto smirked as he heard the kids surrounding the stand all ooh and ah.

"That mask is ugly though." Another female voice said. "It has a fox's face, and my daddy said that foxes are bad animals." All the other kids nodded their heads in agreement. Naruto tisked at the ignorance, he slowly bent down and felt the ground. He felt a small rock and picked it up. Discreetly tossing it into the stand, he smirked when he heard the sound of masks shattering.

"My masks!" yelled the clerk as he started spewing profanity. All the scared children back away from the cursing man. Naruto used the confusion to grab the nearest mask he could. He turned to run when something caught his wrist. He turned to see a white haired ninja with a mask covering his face holding him. He turned to look at the crowd that was starting to gather. As most saw him they glared and started to grab their kids.

"It's not nice to destroy people's property." The ninja said in a bored tone. Naruto looked at the mask in his hand and then to the man.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked with a look of anger. He had been so close. He could have gotten the mask and escaped. He glared at the ninja who was simply standing there.

"Well, I think you should apologize and help the man with his stand, until you can repay him." the ninja said. Naruto was about to retort when the clerk beat him to it.

"No thank you, ninja-san. I don't want this thing," He looked at Naruto with disgust, "To lay his filthy hands on my merchandise." Naruto looked around to find every adult watching them agreeing with the man as though he had just spoken a universal truth. Naruto looked down with a frown. The white haired ninja frowned at the villagers.

"I hope you all die." He whispered. No one seemed to hear him except for the ninja, who tightened his grip on Naruto's wrist.

"I'll take care of the boy." He said as he pushed Naruto to walk. The crowd cheered as the two walked away. Naruto didn't look back. They obviously thought that the ninja would kill him.

The two walked a good distance away from the festivities. Naruto slowly became confused. They stopped in a forest and the ninja turned to Naruto.

"I saw how you tried to steal the mask." He pointed to Naruto's hand, "You have some impressive sneaking skills." If Naruto was expecting a compliment, his face didn't show it. Slowly a grin spread across his face. He sniffed and smirked.

"Are you in the ninja academy?" the ninja asked. Naruto shook his head. This action surprised the ninja.

"I don't feel like becoming a slave to the people who make my life miserable." Naruto said in a dark tone. The ninja openly raised an eyebrow. The kid really hated the leaf village and he had to fix that.

"How about we make a deal?" he said. Naruto looked at the ninja confused. "I will teach you ninja techniques and you don't have to go to the academy." Naruto smiled, but the smile quickly faded.

"What's the catch?" he asked. The ninja eye smiled.

"You have to swear on your life, that you won't use any thing I teach you against the leaf village and that you won't use your powers to harm the villagers." Naruto looked at the man as though he had grown a new head. To most people the deal was a win, but to Naruto it was the same as locking him up and throwing away the keys.

"You know I hate the leaf village." Naruto whispered. The ninja reached into his equipment bag and pulled out an orange book. He looked at Naruto before opening the book.

"Do you really think I would teach someone who would use their powers for…" he paused and went into a thinking pose, "Unwise reasons? It's up to you to decide." He finished with a shrug. With that, he began to walk away. Naruto watched the ninja when a smirk appeared on his face.

"Wait!" he called out. The ninja stopped and turned. He closed his book. "I promise on my life that I will not use any of the things you teach me, to harm the leaf village." Naruto finished with a serious face. The ninja smiled and beckoned Naruto to follow him. Naruto took a step forward, but froze when his stomach growled. He looked up at the ninja who had a raised eyebrow.

"I guess we should go get you something to eat." The ninja said. Naruto was all too grateful when the two found a ramen stand and ordered their food, although the ninja learned a life lesson. Never offer to buy Uzumaki Naruto food especially when he was starving. The two finished and were walking through a forest until they reached a small river clearing. The ninja walked to a tree stump and sat on it.

"Since where going to working with each other, lets introduce ourselves. I'll start. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I like a lot of stuff… don't particularly hate anything. My hobbies aren't really any of your business and I have dreams." Naruto silently looked at Kakashi. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. A second passed and Naruto smirked.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like a few things. I hate a lot of stuff. I have hobbies and dreams." Naruto finished with triumphant grin. Kakashi looked at the boy with a wide eye. He smiled and stood up.

"Alright Naruto from today on you're my student." Naruto looked at Kakashi with respect. He actually had someone who would teach him, after all these years of being alone. A small tear dropped down Naruto's eye. Kakashi saw this and frowned.

"_The hokage will probably kill me for this_." He thought. He walked up to Naruto and bent down on one knee. He put a hand on his shoulder. Naruto quickly wiped of the tears, and looked up at Kakashi.

"Alright Naruto in one year I will teach you my own original technique." Kakashi said. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What's the technique?" he asked with a bit of excitement. Kakashi stepped back and raised both hands.

"Watch my left hand carefully." Kakashi said. Naruto stepped back and watched. He gasped as he heard birds chirping. His gasp increased as lighting surrounded Kakashi's hand. The hand was soon completely covered by white lighting. Naruto stepped back as the chirping increased in volume and the tendrils of lighting flew everywhere. Kakashi canceled the technique.

"That was my first original technique the Chidori." Kakashi said, answering Naruto's unasked question. Naruto nodded as a bead of sweat ran down his forehead. Excitement grew in as him as he conjured up images of him learning the technique.

"When you learn that and train you'll be able to increase the power and use this." Kakashi explained raising his right hand. Naruto flew back as the air around Kakashi's hand crackled. Naruto heard lighting. He covered his eyes as a blinding blue light devoured Kakashi's hand. The light cleared and in Kakashi's right hand was blue condensed lighting. It was more condensed and silent. Naruto could only gasp at it. Kakashi stood up as charged at a tree. Naruto watched as Kakashi cut the tree in half.

"So, what do you think?" Kakashi asked walking back to the still Naruto. Naruto stood rooted on the spot. A smile slowly spread across his face.

"That jutsu is awesome." Naruto said in awe. Kakashi smiled and turned around. He began walking to the river.

"Time to start your training," He said with a smile. Naruto followed Kakashi, when he suddenly stopped. He turned to Naruto.

"I almost forgot. Since it's your birthday I'll teach you a jutsu that you'll need during our training." Naruto froze. He had never received anything for his birthday before, let alone being taught a jutsu. Tears of joy slowly slid down his chin. He made no attempt to wipe them off. Kakashi seeing this gave a sad smile.

"Let's begin." He said. Naruto spent the remainder of the night learning his first jutsu. By the time it was midnight, Naruto was covered in bruises and scratches, but as he fell asleep from weariness, he had to say, "Best birthday ever."

* * *

**_TWO YEARS LATER_**

Naruto walked through the streets of Konoha. Many people who saw him gave him a strange look, some even waved at him. Naruto ignored them though, he knew that the only reason that they weren't glaring at him was because he was wearing a mask and he had died his hair. The mask was the same mask he had stolen a year ago, a white fox mask that had a sinister smile. The only decorations on it were three red, vertical slash marks that stretched across the whole mask. His hair was now white with strands of black. He wore a simple white t-shirt with black pants. He also wore a white neck scarf that covered the bottom portion of his mask.

Naruto reached the village gates and quickened his pace. He sat at the corner of the gate. He sat there for a few minutes until he felt a presence walking up to him. Standing up, he saw Kakashi Hatake walking in his direction, reading an orange book. Naruto ran up to the Jonin, although his face was covered, he was smiling. Over the past year Naruto had come to look at Kakashi as the father he never had and today was a big day. When Naruto reached him, Kakashi put the book up and gave an eye smile. He ruffled the boy's hair.

"Have you been waiting long?" Kakashi asked. Naruto shook his head.

"Na, I've been here for a couple of minutes." He answered. "Anyway let's go." Naruto said. Kakashi nodded and the two walked past the village gates. They traveled for thirty minutes until the reached a large canyon. Naruto smiled at the view as the wind flew past him. He turned to Kakashi who was reading his orange book.

"Let's start already." Naruto nagged. Kakashi sighed and closed his book.

"Alright, after two whole years of training, I think you're ready to learn it." Kakashi said. Naruto eagerly nodded. He had been waiting two years for this day. Kakashi walked a good few feet away, to a giant boulder and pointed to it.

"If you can shatter this boulder using the Chidori, I'll teach you the technique." Kakashi said returning to his book. Naruto smiled underneath his mask as he nodded. He placed his right hand in front of him and began to concentrate. Though it looked as if Kakashi were reading his book, he was actually watching Naruto's every move. Naruto closed both eyes and began to feel the energy around him. The air around Naruto's outstretched started to crackle, chirping birds could be heard. In a flash of white light Naruto's right hand was covered in white lighting.

"Chidori: One Thousand Birds!" Naruto yelled as he opened his eyes and bent down. The Chidori destroyed the ground as the tendrils of electricity collided with the earth. Naruto charged forward as the Chidori increased in power. The dirt flew in separate directions as the Chidori tore through the earth. He grunted as he went into tunnel vision. All he could see was the boulder. That was all that mattered. The chirping increased as Naruto slammed his Chidori into the boulder. His hand tore into the rock as if it were made of butter. A second passed and the boulder exploded. Naruto had to cover his eyes to block the flying debris.

Kakashi walked up to Naruto and patted him on the head.

"You've gotten stronger. I guess a deals a deal. I'll teach you the Eight Gate openings." Kakashi said. Naruto's smile widened. He pumped his fist into the air and gave a triumphant yell.

The two spent the remainder of the day training. They returned to the village close to midnight. Naruto stopped as he saw celebration lights. He clenched his fists. Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder.

"I almost forgot," Kakashi said with a smile, "Happy birthday." He said holding out a small box. Naruto slowly took the package with trembling hands. He unwrapped the wrapping and in his hand was a small metal box. He unlocked the box and gasped at what he saw. He pulled out a beautiful, silver chain. He examined it with a smile. The chain had thirteen segments and each segment looked like a piece of a totem pole. Naruto looked up to Kakashi who was smiling at his reaction. In an action that surprised Kakashi Naruto ran up to him and hugged him. Kakashi let Naruto go and waved him goodbye.

* * *

Naruto walked through the village with a smile on his face. Many of the villagers were still celebrating and when they saw him they looked away, but he didn't care. He was truly happy, although he couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling in the back of his head that something bad was going to happen. His hand went to the chain that hung off his belt.

He walked through and visited a few stands, before he saw a mask stand that brought back memories. It was the same mask stand that he had stolen the exact same mask that he was currently wearing. He quickly tried to walk past the stand, but froze when the owner called him over. Not trying to draw attention he slowly walked over to the man. The man had a smile as he inspected his mask.

"That's a fine mask. I had one just like it, until the nine…" The owner stopped. Naruto raised an eyebrow. The man's smile slowly faded and Naruto frowned as the man's face turned serious. He slowly started to back away when the man began to yell at him.

"You, your that nine-tailed brat! You stole my mask!" the man yelled as he pointed to Naruto. The festivities seemed to pause. People glared at Naruto, some grabbed their kids. Naruto tried to back away when he bumped into a big man. The mask stand owner started calling him a thief. The villagers started to surround him. Naruto would have attacked them, but he stopped himself as he remembered his promise to Kakashi. One of the strong villagers threw a punch at Naruto, but he easily caught the punch and jumped over the tall man. He kicked off the man's head and flipped over some villagers.

"The fox is attacking us!" a village woman yelled. Naruto glared at the woman. Didn't she just see what had happened? Ninja started to appear, some tried to break up the commotion and Naruto sighed. The ninja would try to calm the situation down. He tried to run away when he felt multiple shuriken pierce his back. Ignoring the pain he slowly turned to see the ninja who had thrown the shuriken. Stand a few feet behind him was a blue haired ninja. Naruto recognized the ninja as one of the teachers in the ninja academy. He had a glare of hatred, and a smirk as he looked at Naruto. Some of the ninja watched with satisfaction on their faces, while others just left. The villagers were starting cheer for the blue haired ninja. Naruto picked the shuriken out of his back and faced the ninja.

The ninja smirked, "It's time someone finished you of demon." He said. Naruto slowly removed his mask and let his face bask in the warm streetlights. Tears slowly started to fall, as he looked around to the villagers. They were all jeering and spiting him, and then something in Naruto snapped.

Mizuki was glowing. He would be a hero after he finished of the demon. He watched as the demon removed its stolen mask. His smirk turned to a full blown sneer when he saw the demon crying. Mizuki began to reach for more shuriken when his smile faded. He coughed blood, his stomach felt empty, his vision began to fade, and he could feel himself falling. He was dead before he even touched the ground. The villagers were silent. In one second their soon to be hero was about to attack the demon when his entire torso disintegrated. They all turned to the demon that was being devoured in red chakra. He roared into the night sky. Everyone fell to their knees at the force and pitch of the roar, many villagers fainted. The chakra began to grow. It took the form of a giant nine-tailed fox. Many of the remaining ninja and villagers alike cowered at the power they felt. The fox began to glow a blinding light. It gave one last deafening roar as if it were in pain, before being devoured by light. The light disappeared and the fox was nowhere. The conscious ninja looked at the spot the demon had stood, the stayed there in silence, many in fear of what just happened.

* * *

Kakashi walked through the village of Konoha. He glared at anyone who dared to cross his path. He had returned from his mission and was told by several witnesses of what had happened during his absence. He ignored the cheerful ninja waving to him. He glared at the happy villagers that were celebrating. He continued his trudged and reached the village gates in minutes. Without turning back he walked past the two ninja guarding the gate. He stopped and pulled a piece of paper from his vest. He looked at it with sincere eyes, before slowly ripping it into pieces. The wind blew the shreds from his held out palm. He continued to walked, before going into a run. A piece of the paper he had ripped landed on the ground. It read "**_Adoption P_…"**

* * *

"_Where am I_?"Naruto thought as he looked around. All he could see was darkness. He looked down and noticed that he was standing on a circular platform. It was white and had strange black markings around the edges. He moved to the edge to look at the markings. He had never seen writing like this before. Naruto being a little curious peeked over the edge of the platform and all he saw was darkness. He stood up and looked around. He saw an object in the middle of the circle. He walked to it and gasped when he saw the white fox mask that he wore. He picked it up and examined it; it was bigger than he remembered. The memories of what had happened returned to Naruto and he glared at the mask. He threw it across the platform and watched it fall over the edge. He gasped when the mask reappeared in his hand.

"**_Humans are pathetic_.**" A raspy and growling voice said. Naruto quickly searched for the voice. He watched in silence as he saw strands of red chakra. The chakra strip multiplied and started to from together. Naruto frowned as the chakra made a floating fox head with strands of chakra flying everywhere. The fox head bore it's fangs at Naruto. Naruto looked the beast right in the eyes, unflinching.

"**_Say something boy_," **Kyuubi said, "**_Aren't you afraid? Or is it that the fear has prevented you from speaking_.**" He taunted. Naruto blinked at the fox. He looked at the mask in his hand and then to the fox.

"This is your fault." Naruto whispered. The fox's sneer grew into a full blown, raspy laughter. The chakra started to surround Naruto. It lifted him up to the fox's face.

"**_I could kill you right now, human. Do you really think it's wise to anger me_?"** Naruto glared at the fox. He didn't struggle to escape.

"Kakashi told me that the seal is made so that if I ever die, you die with me." Naruto calmly said. The fox slowly let Naruto down.

"**_The seal is no longer in place_."** Kyuubi said. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked. A strand of red chakra took the mask in Naruto's hand.

"**_This mask has done something to the seal. It has fused us together. We have become one in body mind and soul_." **Kyuubi explained. Naruto slowly let the information sink in and nodded to himself. The Kyubi smirked at Naruto's reaction.

"**_It seems that my intelligence has also become one with you, most humans if not all would have fainted from the news_.**" Naruto nodded again. He was beginning to understand what this had meant. He had become the kyubi and the kyuubi had become him. Now he understood his lack of fear. Kyuubi let the mask drop and Naruto caught it.

"So where am I" Naruto asked.

"**_You're inside your mindscape_." **Kyuubi answered. Naruto looked around.

"Kind of empty isn't it?" he asked. Kyuubi ignored the question and began to float around Naruto.

"**_Here is the current problem. We are trapped in here. I use the term we because we have become one and even with my power I can not separate us. The problem at the beginning was the mask. It transported us into this mindscape when you had released my power. The power within it trapped us here. We are no longer in the ninja universe. Rather we are in an infinite loophole called your mind. Normally this would mean that we are trapped in here forever, or until the end of all existence, but with my power there is a way to rip open a tear in your mind and release us_.**"

Naruto goggled at the fox. His brain would have been on overload, but thanks to the fox he was able to keep his wits.

"Alright, some quick questions: One, just what is this mask? Two, what do you mean we are no longer in the ninja universe? Three, why are we stuck in my mind? Last but not least, how do you know all this?" Naruto asked counting his fingers. The fox head paused in mid-air for a few seconds before moving.

"**_The mask has some power radiating off of it. I believe that it came from the magic universe, because the power it's radiating isn't chakra. The reason we are stuck in your mind was because you, a pathetic human had almost lost your sanity_**." Naruto raised an eyebrow at that, "**_Your mind was in shambles when the mask transported us away. While we were fusing I was able to keep your mind intact or I would have lost my own mind, but your human instinct fought for control even though it was about to collapse. The struggle trapped our two minds here. That is why even though we fused, we can still talk to each other like this_**."

Naruto bowed his head in shame. They were trapped here because of him. The kyuubi took his silence as a sign to continue.

"**_As I said we were transported to a different universe. And before you ask me a question about the workings of the universe, do not. You humans are not meant to know the secrets of the universe_**." Naruto nodded his head in acceptance. He felt bad that he wouldn't see Kakashi again, but he could get over it, after all Kakashi was really the only one Naruto felt like seeing, "**_I was originally from this universe and watched over it as the Master of all Magical Arts, but when my job was done I was sent to the ninja universe_**." Naruto chose this moment to interrupt.

"Who sent you?" he asked. Kyuubi shook his head.

"**_No need for you to know_**." Naruto frowned at the answer, but let it go.

"_**As for my knowing all of this, the reason is because** **this universe is the closest to my power. Magic is the strongest form of power, next to mine anyway. That is the reason I know all this. I am able to tap into the stream of magic that flows everywhere and learn its knowledge**_." Naruto nodded his head again.

"So… What now? How are you going to use your power to get us out? He asked. Kyuubi shook his head again.

"**_That is the greatest problem. We have fused and I no longer have access to all my power. To do that we must be in complete synchronization_**." Kyuubi answered. Naruto looked at the floating fox head in confusion.

"I thought that we were one in body, mind, and soul? How could we get anymore synchronized than that?" Naruto asked.

"**_That is true, but notice that we are still communicating as if we have separate minds. This means that our minds have not completely become one. When that happens we will be able to access my true powers_.**" Kyuubi answered. Naruto went into a thinking pose.

"How do you suggest that we do that?" he asked. The kyuubi stopped in front of Naruto.

"Look up." kyuubi said. Naruto did as he was told and gasped. Above him where eight circular platforms like the one he was standing on.

"**_Each platform represents one of my tails. We are currently synched at only one tail. As you grow stronger in the use of magic, a stairway will lead us to each platform, until we finally reach perfect unity at the final tail_**." Naruto looked at the fox. "**_I will teach you how to use magic and access my powers_. **Naruto looked at the fox head. He smirked and nodded.

* * *

Naruto didn't know how long he had been training with the fox, but he could say that it was hell. The fox was the most relentless trainer Naruto had ever known. The fact that Naruto didn't have to eat or sleep was a good thing, but every hour was a living nightmare.

"**_You're progressing at a good pace, but at your current pace, we'll be here forever."_ **The fox groaned. Naruto looked at the fox in annoyance. It was true that he had made a lot of progress, but he was only at the second platform. He lied flat on his back and looked up at the other platforms. He raised his right hand and the white fox mask appeared in it. The mask had changed again. It was more feral and if place on Naruto's face it would cover his ears and jaw.

"**_I have an idea. For it to work you must first learn to read the magic in the air first_**." The fox said. Naruto stood up and walked over to the fox. He was good at reading magic in the air, but not at a level that the fox considered good. Naruto felt the magic around him and the two began their training.

* * *

Naruto had finally learned to read the magic in the air so well, that even the Kyuubi was impressed. He was currently on the third platform. Naruto was amazed at the potential that came with learning to read air. He could do things that ninja would have considered impossible. He let the magic surrounding him enter him, then he released it in a rapid stream of energy. Kyuubi watched as Naruto did this. He had to admit that the boy had surpassed the potential of every human he had ever seen.

"_**Alright, its time to learn how to use magic in the air to access my power, but first you'll need a catalyst. Luckily you already have an avatar for this**._" Naruto looked at the mask in his hand. It had changed again. The mask was still white, but it now had blood red around the eyeholes. The three red lines were spaced apart more. The wide smile it had was now replaced by a ferocious grin. It looked a lot more feral. He put the mask on and as if by magic, the mask fit his face perfectly.

"Now control the magic in the air and put it all in the mask." Kyuubi commanded. Naruto did as he was told and he started to feel the Kyuubi's magic. He looked around and watched as stairs made of light appeared leading to the platforms. Naruto quickly ran up the stairs until he reached the sixth platform. He could feel the power flowing through him. He froze when the mask shattered. He felt himself falling and landed with a thump. Naruto groaned as he stood up. Look at the stairs and smiled when he realized that he was on the fourth platform.

"**_The mask seems to increase your power by three platforms. It should get stronger as you get stronger. We only need seven tails to open a portal out of our mind_**." Kyuubi said. Naruto reformed the mask in his hands and placed it on his face it. He saw the stairs of light and ran for it. He reached the seventh platform. He stayed there for twelve seconds, before the mask shattered. He flipped as he fell and landed on his feet. He turned to the kyuubi head.

"What do I do now?" Naruto asked. The fox began to swirl around Naruto.

"**_I will teach you about dimensions and some techniques that use the ability to warp through space. This should help you stay on the seventh platform long enough to get us out of here_**." Naruto nodded and smirked at the chance to learn new techniques. Without wasting any time he reformed the mask and moved to put it on when the fox stopped him.

"_**The mask may help your ability to learn techniques faster, but it is an access to my power. You must learn the techniques using your own magic**._" Naruto nodded and let the mask disappear in his hand. The two began their training.

* * *

With Kyuubi's training and an unknown amount of time, Naruto had become proficient at using dimension magic. He was happy with the techniques that kyuubi had taught him. He was especially pleased with his new favorite technique the Thirteen Totem pole. The technique was, in basic terms the ability to control an unbreakable totem pole made with thirteen segments. Each segment had a special power, but Naruto had yet to learn them. He had been training with the Totem so well that he had created his own techniques for it, but for some odd reason that even kyuubi had stated, the totem pole look exactly like the chain that Kakashi had giving Naruto.

"**_Alright, show me the technique_**." Kyuubi said. Naruto nodded and threw a seven feet totem staff. He watched it fly over the platform. He snapped his fingers and the totem pole disappeared. A second passed and the air around Naruto started to bend. The space around Naruto turned darker than usual. From the ground appeared an uncountable number of giant totem poles that surrounded Naruto. Naruto snapped his fingers and every single totem pole disappeared in an instant flash of light. The air around Naruto started to rip and tear. The assault was over in seconds but the damage was done. The space around Naruto was shredded and destroyed. Kyuubi nodded his head in satisfaction.

"**_Finally its time for us to get out of here_**," Kyuubi said, "**_Do you remember what to do_**?" Naruto nodded and began to gather magic particles in the air. He condensed them as tight as he could, as they formed the shape of his mask. He brought the mask up to his face and it locked into place. The stairs of light appeared and Naruto charged at the without hesitation. He reached the seventh platform in seconds and began to charge power. He concentrated the power around his palm and pointed it in air. The magic around Naruto's palm began to turn black. The black magic compressed into a small ball, the size of a marble. Cuts began to appear on his arm. Ignoring the pain, Naruto continued to compile the magic.

"**_Now quickly, shoot it_**!" Kyuubi yelled. Naruto finished compiling and shot the magic. He screamed when blood burst through multiple cuts in his arm. The blast made a vacuum like sound as it blasted through the dimension and made a gaping tear. Naruto ran towards the tear as his mask shattered. He yelled as he jumped through the tear and everything turned white.

**_TBC_**

* * *

**_Where will Naruto end up?_**

**_Review if you have any thing you want to tell me about the story._**

**_If you have to give some helpful advice, dont go all stupid and act like your god and never make any mistakes._**

**_(If you like this story you might like my others.)_**


	2. Chapter 2 A New Brother

Chapter 2 : A New Brother

"People Talking"

"_People Thinking_"

* * *

An: I'm back and I have new idea's and chapters I have to post, so to all the fans who have been patiently waiting thank you and

MERRY CHRISTMAS

* * *

The first thing Naruto noticed was that it was wet and that he was being pulled up. He stupidly tried to take a deep breath only to start choking. Whatever pulling him up went faster and tossed him up. Naruto flew out of the lake and landed beside it. He choked and spurted out water. He groaned as he looked around only to see Kyuubi's chakra head glaring at him.

"_**You're an idiot**_." Kyuubi growled before fading into Naruto. Naruto slowly stood up examined his surroundings.

He plucked some grass and said, "I don't care. As long I'm out of my mind." He played with the grass and tossed it into the air. "I've never been so happy to see green grass before." He said with a smile. Letting himself fall backwards and giving a sigh, he started to make a grass angel. Kyuubi reappeared and began to float around him. The two stayed there in silence, basking in their completed mission.

After some minutes Naruto turned to the head and asked, "Shouldn't we have a look around?" kyuubi was about to answer when a large explosion rocked the distance. Naruto could hear screaming and screeching. He looked at kyuubi and the two nodded in sync. Kyuubi faded as Naruto dashed towards the explosion. As he dashed, the sky slowly turned dark. He stopped and looked up in confusion. Naruto closed his eyes and read the air. It was harder now that he was out of him mind.

The air told him that there was a village being attacked by demons, but it also told him that there was someone powerful on their way to help. Naruto continued to dash towards the village with increased gusto. He reached the village in time to see a little boy running up a hill. The boy was crying and Naruto could see why. At the base of the hill were three monsters chasing the boy and behind them was a man frozen in stone. Naruto watched the boy stop when he reached an unconscious body of a blond haired woman. The boy looked at the girl before turning to the monsters. He held up the wand and tried casting a spell in hopes of protecting the girl. A small light appeared from the wand before snuffing out. Naruto couldn't help but smile at the boy's bravery, but it was time for him to intervene.

Negi watched as the demons charged at him. He saw a bright light in the distance. Negi could only shield his eyes as the light engulfed the monsters. When the light disappeared there was no trace of the monsters. Negi gasped when two figures landed in front of him. One was a small kid wearing a white mask that scared him and the other was an older looking wizard. The wizard turned to Negi and smiled before turning to Naruto.

Naruto looked up at the hooded figure then to Negi. He smiled although it couldn't be seen and turned his attention back to the village. He could hear more screams coming from it. Negi watched, scared as a bolt of light shot at them from the sky. Naruto created 5 giant totem poles and blocked the shot. He pushed at the sky and the sections of the pole shot to the sky. He activated Chidori in his right hand and shot at the village. The hooded figure and Negi watched as Naruto defeated every monster remaining in the village. Naruto's mask cracked as he finished the last monster. He pulled his scarf up and walked back to the other two. He froze when the ground began to shake. The earth split under him and he jumped to avoid the gaping hole. The three watched in shock as a gigantic monster rose from the ground. Its body was made of pearl white scales and it had the head of a dragon. Its body slowly slithered out of the ground as it roared at Naruto. He barely had time to react when the mage jumped over Naruto chanting a spell. He waved the air in front of him and a giant bolt of lighting flew towards the monster. Naruto watched with awe as it was completely incinerated.

The sky slowly turned back to normal only to reveal that it was night. Naruto walked through the village in silence as kyuubi floated around him. He closed his eyes as he read the air. The villagers were all frozen in stone. There wasn't a single survivor, except for that kid and his sister. Naruto found the little boy talking to the hooded figure. The man dropped down on one knee and ruffled the boy's hair. He said some things that Naruto didn't feel like intruding on. He handed the boy his staff and turned to Naruto.

"Who are you?" the man silently asked. Naruto looked at the man in silence. Kyuubi started to float around him in a menacing way, but the man ignored it. Naruto smirked and held out his hand.

"Naruto," He said introducing himself. The man took the hand and shook.

"So Naruto, just what are you? You can't be more than ten years old and yet you seem to have the same if not more power than me. How is that possible?" Naruto regarded the man with suspicion.

"Do you know about the nine-tailed fox?" Naruto asked. The man nodded.

"I guessing that the floating head is him?" he asked. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"My name is Naruto and I am one with the nine-tailed fox." Naruto said in a monotone voice. He waited for a reaction from the man. He didn't expect the man to burst out laughing. The man removed his hood to reveal his red and black hair. Negi who was watching in silence gasped at the man.

"Father," Negi whispered. Naruto looked at Negi then to the man he realized that the man looked like an older version of the boy. The man grabbed Naruto's face and began to make faces with it.

"You should smile more. How old are you anyway?" he asked through his smile as he pinched Naruto's cheeks. Naruto tried to push the man off only to find that he couldn't. "So how old are you?" Nagi asked again.

Naruto freed himself and answered, "Ten." The man put on a thoughtful face.

"Six years older than my son." He said to himself. "I owe you my thanks. You saved my son Negi and helped me defeat those monsters. Those actions have already told me the kind of person you are." He finished with a smile. Naruto looked at the man as though he had been slapped in the face.

"Is _he's right in the head_?" Naruto thought to himself. He looked up at the man who was waiting for a reaction.

"So what do you plan on doing now?" Nagi asked. Naruto had a feeling that the man knew what he was thinking about.

"I never thought about it." Naruto answered.

The man smiled and clapped his hands together, "Why don't you help me out? I have another favor I need to ask you." Naruto looked at the man in confusion. Kyuubi who was still floating around the man disappeared.

"Help you out how?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow. He felt Kyuubi's presence trying to warn him. Naruto agreed to be cautious and turned his attention to the mage.

"My son is a four year old boy. He has no mother or father that can be with him." the man started. Naruto noticed the drop in his happy expression, but Naruto felt as though he knew what the man would ask. "He only has his cousin who although a kind girl isn't strong enough to protect him from dangers like this. I need someone to watch over Negi and act as his guardian." He stopped and looked at Naruto who was smiling.

"So you want me to be his brother?" Naruto asked before bursting into a laughing fit. The man looked down as Naruto continued to laugh. Naruto stopped laughing and pumped chakra into his black and white hair. The man watched in fascination as Naruto's hair became an exact copy of his own hair except it was white and black instead of red and black.

"Normally I would call you crazy or something less nice, but right now I got nothing better to do." Naruto said with a smirk. "_I can't let the boy grow up like I did, alone and scared._" he thought with a frown. "Who are you anyway and what's my payment for watching your son?" Naruto asked with another smirk. The man smiled and struck a pose.

"They call me the Thousand Master." He crossed his arms in thought, "and as for your payment, how about I give you this?" Nagi reached into his pocket and pulled out a small package. He unraveled it revealing a deck of cards. Naruto took the cards and examined them. His confusion rose as he looked at every card. Each card was blank.

"What is this?" Naruto asked holding up the deck.

Nagi smiled and gave Naruto the deck box, "That my friend is the Deck of All. It is said that who ever controls the deck can control everything."

Naruto looked at Nagi as if he was stupid, "If it's so powerful then why haven't you used it and instead giving it to a ten year old boy?" Nagi smiled as if he were expecting the question.

He said, "My friends and I found it a while back. None of us could make it work so they said I should keep it for protection. I believe that you might be able to use it. After all you are the nine- tailed fox." Naruto nodded and accepted the answer. He looked through the deck again.

"So what is it supposed to do exactly?"

"It's said to grant the user any power he wants and place it on the card. The reason it's called the Deck of All is because the number of cards never seems to run out." Naruto understood what he was talking about: He had counted fifty cards the first time but counted seventy-seven the second time. Naruto could feel kyuubi telling him that the deck was important and decided to accept the deal.

He looked up at Nagi and said, "Alright mage, you've got yourself a new son."

* * *

Negi sat by his cousin waiting for her to awake. The entire village was under watched by magic soldiers and he and his cousin were in the medical ward waiting for something to happen. He turned to his left to see the same kid from before looking through a deck of cards.

Negi fiddled with his fingers and turned to the boy, "Are you my brother now?" Naruto stopped flipping through the deck and turned to Negi. He stood up and walked to him.

He ruffled Negi's head and said, "Where family now." Naruto's eyes widened and he turned away. He had said that a bit too happy.

"Are you ok?" Negi asked. Naruto was surprised at how easily the boy had taken to him. Naruto guessed that he wasn't the only one who wanted someone to talk to.

"Hey lets go explorer the village." Naruto said to Negi. The village was completely empty and void of life. Tears stung Negi's eyes as he recalled what had taken place a few hours ago. Naruto saw the tears and grabbed the boy's shoulders. Negi turned and hugged Naruto. Today was not his day, the only good thing was that he had seen his father and got a new brother. The two stood there as the day passed. Naruto watched Negi as he made a resolution to become stronger like his father and his new brother. Naruto decided that he would help take care of Negi. Surprisingly the boy had grown on him.

* * *

The next six years had been blurs for both Naruto and Negi. After Naruto showed Negi and his cousin Nekane the letter writing by Nagi, Naruto was accepted into the family, especially by Nekane. The three moved to a magicians village in Whales, were both Naruto and Negi enrolled in the Magic school that Nekane was currently attending. Naruto and Negi were labeled as geniuses and Naruto was labeled as a prodigy that graduated in one year. Negi even met a childhood friend of his who used to live in his previous village. Naruto who became known as a prodigy of the century graduated in less than a year. He would have graduated faster but the headmaster said that he'd to actually have to look like he was in school. It wasn't bad though because the head master let him go on small missions for the school and even let him teach some classes. Naruto and kyuubi had studied the cards giving to the by Nagi and realized something.

"He gave me blank pactio cards!" Naruto exclaimed in outrage. Kyuubi told Naruto to calm down and said that they weren't pactio cards although they did have the outlines. He also told Naruto that the cards actually did what they were said to do, but he had to unlock their powers. Naruto then trained like there was no tomorrow and was finally able to use on of the cards. He decided to create a card that augmented his thirteen totem poles. He called the card _**The Replica**_, on the basis that it could change for into any weapon he wanted. It might have been a waste of a good wish, but Naruto decided that he would eventually unlock the ability to make cards at will.

"Apparently training with you has its up sides." Naruto joked to kyuubi as he created another card. Naruto had created his second card and was going to make the wish count.

"_**Aren't you going to be late for your brother's graduation?" **_Kyuubi asked as he disappeared. Naruto cursed and grabbed the card. He wished for an ability that allowed him to travel as fast as he wanted. He seemed faze away into air. He gaped at the card when he reappeared in front of the graduation hall building.

Naruto walked into the hall and groaned, "Thanks a lot." He said as the card disappeared.

He quickly found his seat as the opening ceremony began. Negi walked up to receive his diploma. He turned to the audience who were applauding, but his eyes didn't catch any of them. He saw Naruto who was smirking at him and his smile widened. His brother had made it after all.

Overall the six years that had passed were good for Naruto, but his past scars had not been erased. Naruto had become a little cold and more serious about life. He was quite and would always be found sleeping or alone meditating. Negi on the other hand had thrived at the space Naruto filled in. having a brother made all the difference in the world for him. Whenever Naruto did something Negi would always try and mimic it. This was funny at first but then Negi tried to copy the dangerous things Naruto had to set him straight. The two had become close over the years, almost as close as Naruto and kyuubi, but that was impossible. Six years had passed since their first meeting.

"You did well, Negi." Naruto said ruffling his hair. He, Negi were walking trough the halls of the school when they heard someone calling them. Naruto who could easily sense them continued to walk. Negi turned to see his sister and his childhood friend running to catch up with them.

"So Negi," Anya asked, "What does your diploma say? Mine said fortune telling in London." Negi looked at his diploma while Naruto talked to Nekane.

Nekane clung to Naruto's arm and said, "Haven't seen you in a while Naruto. How did you make it? I thought you were training far away. So where have you been?" Naruto felt kyuubi snicker and glared at thin air.

"It's a long story, "he answered. Negi's diploma began to glow.

"It says a teacher in Japan?" Negi exclaimed. The three quickly rushed to find the headmaster while Naruto walked away with a smile. He called the card from thin air and his smile disappeared.

"What a waste." He sighed, "Oh well at least it will help me in battle." Kyuubi appeared and began to float around with a smirk on his face. Naruto tried to slap the head only for his hand to go through the chakra. Kyuubi started to laugh at him and Naruto glared.

* * *

A few days later

"So you're leaving now?" Naruto asked. He and Nekane were saying goodbye to Negi and Anya. Negi nodded and tried to put on a tough face before he burst into tears. Nekane ran and hugged Negi. She pulled Anya into the hug and the three all cried. Naruto watched with a raised eyebrow as Negi ran up and tried to hug him. Naruto smirked and flicked Negi in the forehead. Negi fell back with a thump and glared at Naruto.

"What was that for?" he yelled.

Naruto ruffled Negi's hair and said, "You'll do fine Negi, you too Anya." He began to walk away when he stopped. "Oh yeah, I'll visit you soon." He waved once and walked away. He was followed by a waving Nekane. Negi stood up and nodded to Anya.

"What's his problem? He's always so mean." Anya asked with a huff. Negi shook his head and smiled as he and Anya boarded the magical train.

* * *

"So what do you plan to do now?" Nekane asked. Naruto looked at the girl before pulling her into a one armed hug as they walked. He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket.

"I never did show you my diploma." He said as he unfolded the paper. Nekane took it and read it.

She smiled at him and asked, "When are you going?" Naruto took back the paper and let her go from the hug.

"I'm going tomorrow," He answered. Nekane's smile faltered.

"When will you be back?"

Naruto shook his head and shrugged, "Don't know."

"Well just be careful."

Naruto smiled and nodded. He turned to walk away when Nekane grabbed him. She kissed him before running away. Naruto stood there with his mouth agape. The only sound that could be heard was Kyuubi's laughter and whistling, but only Naruto could hear it.

**_TBC_**

* * *

So where does Naruto have to go and what does his diploma

This chapter is basically to explain how Naruto and Negi become family


	3. Chapter 3 The shield

Naruto: Negima Sensei

Chapter 3: The Shield

"People Talking"

"_People Thinking_"

"**_Kyuubi Talking_**"

"**_Technique_**"

**_

* * *

_**

**_An_**:I' m done with my tests so now you'll be getting updates faster, but only equal to the reviews I get Muhahahahahahahahah

* * *

Naruto smirked as he examined the Stonehenge structures. This was the gate to the magical world. Naruto could see other mages waiting for the gate to open. Many waved to him as he passed. The kindness shown was too much.

"_I could be an enemy and yet they welcome me_." Naruto thought of this with a smile. Back in the elemental universe that would never happen. Ninja were too suspicious of others. They would never rest. Perhaps this was the reason Naruto loved this world more than he could ever love the other. As Naruto waited he examined his Deck of All. Out of all the cards he had he only unlocked three cards. He drew the three cards that all had pictures of him doing something different. He looked at the first one. It had a picture of him surrounded by multiple objects.

"_**The Holder**_ lets me store everything and anything I want in another infinite space…" surprisingly he could use this ability as many times as he wanted. He even learned that he could send whole buildings with this ability.

He pulled the next one. It had a picture of him running, but half of his body was fazing away.

"_**The Speed**_ lets me travel to anywhere I've already been in an instant and lets me move at high speeds…" The speed was a great ability even if he had made it by accident. If Naruto had already seen a destination he could instantly faze there. If he wanted to use it in battle he would move with a loud swift sound. The speed unlike the holder had a limit and Naruto could only use it in battle four times, and faze six times. But he could feel the limits growing.

He pulled the next one. It was like the first one but he was surrounded by weapons of every type.

"_**The Replica**_ allows me to create any type of weapon I've seen or used…" The replica was pretty simple. It allowed him to create any weapon he saw or used. It would even have the same magical properties. Naruto didn't know if there was a limit to the number of times he could use it, but it didn't seem like it had any.

After examining all of them he put the deck away and turned to the group of mages that were staring at him and whispering. He was about to walk over to them when he saw who he was waiting for. A beautiful, blond haired girl walked up to him. She had one large bang that dropped to the side of her face held back by a clip shaped like a wing. She also wore a mages cloak and her eyes were a piercing yellow yet she had a kind, calm smile. She waved as Naruto walked up to her.

"Donet… how are you." She smiled at him. Naruto smirked. He could feel the calm radiating from her.

"Naruto it's good to see you. You look a lot stronger than last time we met…"

"Last time we met I was eleven and had just graduated from the academy." The girl smiled and pulled a book from her robe.

"This is the current book of lawless. Only high ranked mages get this book. It has the most files of all the exiled, evil mages we know." Naruto took the book from her and flipped it open. The book was pocket sized and could fit in his pocket easily. Each page had info on one mage needed to be captured. Naruto noticed that the book was charmed so that it was smaller. The numbers of pages were a lot bigger than what the book should have been. Naruto looked at the gate after he finished checking the book.

"How's the head master?" she asked

Naruto groaned and shook his head, "You mean your father. That old man has me running ragged." Donet chuckled causing Naruto to smile. "I honestly thought that when he said that I would be doing some missions for the school that he meant that I would be going around the school. Not across the entire world." The two smiled and laughed at the joke. They continued to talk as the morning sun rose. Finally the structures began to shine. A large magic circle appeared beneath them and began to shine.

"Well I'll be seeing you Naruto." Donet McGuiness smiled. Naruto nodded before the light engulfed him and many other mages. A large seal appeared over head. A large light shot from it completely engulfing the Stonehenge structures. Donet smiled when the light disappeared. She tucked the wing clip in her hair tighter. "_Now I need to return to Mahora academy. The principle needs to hear of the strange occurrences. Good luck Naruto._" She walked away from the stone structures before tossing a small orb into the air. Mahora academy appeared in the glass. She nodded and disappeared.

* * *

Naruto opened one eye and examined his surroundings. He was in a high tech building. Many of the mages that he had teleported with were heading off the stands. The platform was circular and connected by short bridges to other circular platforms. Naruto walked through the platforms until he reached the exit. Naruto smiled at the view. There were ware whales swimming in the sky, ships flying past them, many of the buildings were large and beautiful. He could see a giant statue of a master magi and his partner. Naruto walked to the check out booth. He smiled at the three girls there who all blushed at the site of him.

"Y… you're Naruto-sama." The black haired girl said. Naruto nodded and handed her all his weapons, all but his deck of cards. The girl blushed as she handed him his weapons in a magic seal box.

"You won't be able to open the box until you're out of the Gate port, Naruto-sama…" Naruto nodded and before he walked away was called by the lady. "Naruto-sama may I shake your hand?" Naruto raised a hidden eyebrow and walked to the lady. She shook his hand and Naruto noticed the huge blush that appeared on her face. He smirked and decided to go even father. Leaning in he gave her a kiss on the cheek. The girl froze and almost fell back. The other two who were watching with blushes quickly walked toward Naruto.

"You too?" he asked with a smile. They nodded and Naruto repeated the process of shaking and kissing their hands and cheeks respectively. When all was said and done Naruto headed for the entrance. The outside was sunny and beautiful, but before Naruto could leave he saw three figures in the darkness. The one in the middle who was wearing a normal mage cloak waved him over. The other two were easily recognizable as elite guards of the Helas Empire. Walking over to them in a calm manner Naruto couldn't help but smile. The person he was about to meet was the last person supposed to be here.

* * *

"Long time no see princess." Naruto said in a monotone voice. The figure in the middle walked up to Naruto and did something that surprised him. She slapped him. Naruto's eyes widened and by the stares he was getting he wasn't the only one surprised. The guards motioned for them to leave the port. Naruto who was still surprised from the slap followed in silence. The outside was beautiful and crowded with people. Suddenly a shadow appeared over Naruto. The shadow got larger and larger. The people who were in the streets were parting to make space. He looked up to see a large dragon land right in front of him. Naruto sweat dropped at the site. Many of the citizens that saw it backed away in fright. Dragons weren't really normal on the streets. The mage that had slapped him jumped onto the dragon motioning for Naruto to follow. Naruto and the guards followed and sat on the dragon.

The mage removed her hood to reveal her long white hair. She had horns that were curved around her for head making what looked like a crown. She glared at Naruto who gently smiled, "You idiot Naruto, you could have at least sent me a letter every once in a while." Naruto was about to speak to the tomboy princess when the dragon began to fly. He looked at the ground and looked at all the faces staring up at them.

"My fault, but I've been really busy…"

"So you've been too busy to even contact me once in five years?" the princess interrupted.

Naruto shook his head and smirked, "You're a princess Theodora. How would it look if I asked for an audience with the third princess of Helas without a good reason?" Theodora's angry face faltered and was replaced by a sad frown.

"I told you to call me Theo…" she said. Naruto removed his hood and let his white and black hair flow in the wind.

"I'm sorry that I didn't talk to you for five years, but now I have a good reason. So do you forgive me?" Theodora pouted before smiling. In an instant she was hugging Naruto. Naruto hugged her back before smirking.

"I can't stay mad at you."

Naruto smirked and said "You really are a tomboy princess. You came all this way just to say high. Shouldn't you be at your castle?"

"_**She likes you. Good going kit you might have some potential after all, just don't mess this up**_."

"_Shut up_."

Theodora moved away from Naruto when he saw his face contort and smirked, "You haven't been talking to that fur ball have you?" Naruto shook his head. She was the only the only one Naruto had confided in about kyuubi. Surprisingly she took it well and even promised Naruto that she would keep it there little secret. Naruto pulled out the magi bingo book. "So you're going to hunt rouges?" Naruto nodded and flipped through the book.

"Have you heard anything about Nagi?"

Theodora frowned and shook her head. "Sadly no, I believed that he was dead until I met you." She smirked and said, "Who would have thought that Nagi would have adopted someone like you." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"That reminds me. Don't tell anyone this but, "he leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Nagi had a true born child…"Naruto smirked when she rolled her eyes. "Obviously you knew that, but what you don't know is where he is…" She seemed to gain interest at this. "And here's the best part… I'm not telling you…"

A small silence pasted between the two before Naruto burst out laughing. Theodora blushed and attacked Naruto. She tried to strangle him as he laughed although it sounded more like a wheezing and coughing. After the interesting episode Naruto noticed that they were landing. The dragon landed them in a deserted rock land. Multiple boulders were floating in the sky and Naruto who hadn't seen them before was interested. He suddenly sensed two powerful sources of energy.

"Hey Theo!" a voice yelled "about time." Naruto saw a man jumping at them at a high speeds. The man was wearing a black suit and had a strange hair style. It was jelled back but had five long spikes sticking out. He had a smirk on his face as he jumped on the dragon.

"Yo who is this?" he said motioning to Naruto. Naruto who had never seen the man before stayed silent and observed him. The man seemed to do the same before smiling. "He looks a lot like Nagi, except for the hair color and the scars."

"Ricardo. This is Naruto Springfield. Nagi's adopted son." Theodora answered. Ricardo's face went from happiness to shock to happiness in seconds.

"Oh so you're the one Theo always talks about. It's always Naruto's so cute. I bet that when he grows up he'll be so handsome." Ricardo continued to say things that caused Theodora to turn red while Naruto tried to cover up his own blush.

Needless to say kyuubi was snickering like mad.

Before Theodora could strangle him a voice said, "Leave them alone Ricardo, you know what young love is like." A woman who looked like she was in her forties landed next to Ricardo. She had long white hair and her horns went out instead of in. "Hello I'm Seras. A pleasure to meet you Naruto-kun." Naruto took her outstretched and shook.

Theodora turned to Naruto and explained. "That idiot over there is the senator for Megalo-mesemBrian and she is the president of the Ariadne Knights. We came here to pick them up for a meeting. Naruto smiled and stood up.

"This is actually far enough. Thanks for the ride, but I need to begin my mission." Theodora looked confused.

"You're leaving already?" Naruto nodded and put away his book.

"The bounty I'm looking for is actually close here… but he won't be here for long and I don't want to waste your time." Naruto made to jump off the dragon but was grabbed by the arm. He turned to face Theodora.

"Promise me that you'll come by later ok." Naruto nodded and smiled. "Let me give you a good luck charm before you leave." She moved in to kiss Naruto. Kyuubi noticed this and activated his power. As Theodora kissed Naruto a pactio circle appeared under them. Naruto kissed her back completely ignoring the circle. The other two who were watching were shocked when the circle appeared. When the kiss ended two cards floated into each others hands.

* * *

Theodora looked at her card and blushed. On it was Naruto and he was facing away from the picture. He was wearing a black cloak with red clouds. It also had a large collar that covered the bottom part of his face. The bottom of the cloak stopped inches below his knee. It was split at the bottom revealing his left leg. He had black ninja pants with black boots. The cloak had a separate section that covered it like a jacket. The jacket part had a large hood that shadowed his face. But behind Naruto was a giant malicious fox. The fox was facing in a way that showed only one eye. The eye had one red pupil with a slit in it and multiple rings around it. On one ring creating a triangle around the pupils were three different eyes.

The bottom eye was red and had three comma carks around the eye, the top right was pale purple and the top left was yellow with one slit in it.

"_**Your past couldn't leave you alone, could it**_?" Kyuubi asked as Naruto examined the card. Naruto was silent and thought, "_Did you do this_?" he could hear Kyuubi's laughter. Silence reined until Theodora looked up at Naruto with hopeful eyes.

"So does this make you my knight in shining armor?" Naruto looked up from the card and nodded. He had studied pactio cards and he knew that those who made them were connected until they died.

"Hey at least now we can stay in contact with each other." He said rubbing his cheek, "And hopefully you won't slap me next time. I still feel it you know." Theodora smiled and hugged Naruto. He returned the hug before jumping off the dragon and landed with a thump. He looked up at a waving princess before pulling up his hood.

"By princess." He said as the dragon took off leaving him alone.

"_**Check your deck**_." Naruto called his Deck of all and noticed that a blank card was glowing. Kyuubi's head appeared and began to float around him. "_**It seems that when you make a pactio that you gain a free card.**_"

"So what should I make next?"

"_**In the elemental universe there was a shield know as the mirror of Yata. It had the ability to block and reflect anything. I believe that you should make a card like that. The power of ultimate defense will be a greatly needed ability**_." Naruto nodded and held the card. He wished for an ability that could block and repel anything. The card began to glow and when the glow dispersed it revealed Naruto standing in a large see through sphere. The sphere had a dark tint but other than that was clear.

"I'll name it _**The Shield.**_"

Naruto put the deck away and obtained his weapons from the magical seal. The seal disappeared and returned to the gate port. Putting away all his weapons Naruto took out the Magi bingo book. He flipped through a few pages until he found who he was looking for.

Naruto smirked as he read the name, "SS ranked mage and Flee on site. Fate Averruncus."

_**TBC**_

* * *

Naruto is hunting for Fate and has a new ability How will this mission go?


	4. Chapter 4 Fate

Naruto: Negima Sensei

Chapter 4: Fate

"People Talking"

"_People Thinking_"

"**_Kyuubi Talking_**"

"**_Technique_**"

* * *

**_AN: _**My computer crashed and I had to buy a new one. So now my old computer is in pieces (Because I smashed it with a hammer, but not before copying all the files) People may not know this but when you graduate from the magic academy you get a diploma. This diploma tells you he best way to become a master magi. You aren't atomaticly a Master Mage.

Oh yeah I got the begining of the story from Challanger. If your looking for a goo idea check his profile.

* * *

_Seven year old Negi fell down frustrated. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get the spell down. _

"_Naruto already knows this spell." He thought with a frown. "I'll never catch up to him." he had been practicing a high level spell near the lake, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get the spell to come out right. Suddenly he heard footsteps. He looked up to see his older brother walking toward him. Naruto had a large paper bag in his hands. He had just gone grocery shopping. The other bags were in his dimension holder. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Negi lying on the ground._

"_What's wrong little bro?" Naruto asked squatting next to Negi. Negi looked at his role model before turning away._

"_I can't learn a new spell." Naruto looked at the boy and smiled._

"_What's the spell? I'll help you with it." Negi quickly turned and looked at Naruto with wide eyes. _

"_Really?" he asked. Naruto nodded. Negi stood up and waved his hands._

"_The spell is __**Flans Saltatio Pulverea (Blow Forth, Dancing Dust)**__." Naruto raised an eyebrow. The spell simply caused__ a powerful wind to blow in the direction cast__.__It sounded easy but the spell needed a lot of magic._

"_Alright show me what you can do." Naruto said walking back. Negi nodded and began to gather magic. He cast the spell and Naruto watched as a large tornado surrounded Negi. The tornado lasted for seconds, before disappearing. When Negi was done he groaned._

"_You see I can't shoot the wind. It always surrounds me." Naruto looked at the boy and shook his head. He walked up to him and ruffled his hair._

"_Negi you idiot, do you know what you just did?" Negi who was confused shook his head. Naruto stood up and smirked. You just used a high level spell without even knowing it. Negi's eyes widened._

"_What do you mean?" Naruto closed his eyes in memorization. He walked towards the lake. Negi tried to follow but Naruto shooed him back._

"_Watch this." Naruto said as he held his hands around him. He quickly built up magic and yelled, "__**Flans Paries Venti Vertentis (Blow Forth, Wall of Churning Wind)**__" a large powerful tornado surrounded Naruto. It lasted longer than Negi's before Naruto cut of the magic supply. Naruto turned to Negi and said, "That's the spell you were doing." What you were trying to do was this…" Naruto built up magic again and pointed over the lake._

_**Flans Saltatio Pulverea (Blow Forth, Dancing Dust)**__ a large blast of wind sprayed over the lake. Negi watched in awe as the water churned rapidly. The air lessened and Naruto turned to Negi._

"_You were building the magic right, but your form was wrong. To cast the first spell I did your arms are at your side. This tells the wind to surround you. Pointing at a target tells the wind to blow that target. You can't hold the wand with the tip pointing up. Point it at an enemy, alright?" Negi who was listening in rapt silence nodded. He walked to the lake and tried the spell again. Naruto couldn't help but feel proud as the lake churned at the force of the air. He ruffled Negi's hair as the boy thanked him._

"_Alright you've learned your new spell. All you need now is practice." Negi's stomach growled. "And from that I'm guessing it's time for lunch." The two walked back to their house with Negi on Naruto's shoulders. _

Naruto's eye snapped open.

"_**Rise and shine sleepy head**_."

"_How long have I been asleep_?" Naruto thought.

"_**A few hours**_," Kyuubi answered. Naruto stood up and stretched. He had been sleeping on a rock and his back hurt a little.

"_I should have packed a sleeping bag_." He thought with a yawn.

* * *

After examining his surroundings Naruto decided to go west. He jumped from floating rock to floating rock before he landed on large rock bordering a forest. Naruto began to read the air. His target was close, just over this forest. The reason Naruto was traveling by foot was because he wanted the element of surprise. Dragons where highly magical animals and could be sensed far away. Not only could you feel them but it was kind of hard not to see a ferocious two story animal flying at you. That was the reason he left the dragon carrier. He also knew that he would be going into battle and didn't want to waste any of his resources.

Naruto walked through the forest reading the magic in the air. There were others nearby, but they weren't his target. There were four sources and he could sense them moving below him.

"_They must be underground_." Naruto thought as he continued to walk through the forest. After a few minutes of travel Naruto exited the forest and set foot in a rocky plain. He could see nothing in the distance except for more mountains. He could sense his target not too far away.

"_**Are you ready**_?"Kyuubi asked. Naruto cracked his knuckles and nodded before springing into action.

* * *

Fate Averruncus examined his handy work. Three grand dragons lay near him dead. Grand dragons weren't the strongest dragons in the world but they were up there with the highlight day walkers. He had finished the dragons in a large trench so their flying would be limited. The contract owner would definitely pay handsomely for them, but the money was not for fate. In fact he could care less about it. He turned to face the four girls that were currently with him. They needed the money for their expenses. Not only them but the other two back at headquarter.

"_Do they all ways need so much_?" He thought as he ran his fingers through his hair. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard chirping. Not just one bird chirping but many, close to a thousand. A large blue bird made of electricity flew over the chasm they were at a high speed. It zigzagged pasted over the girls and shot straight at him. He jumped back and cast an _**Earth Wall**_. The bird collided with the wall and seemed to shatter. Fate then saw a figure overhead. The figure followed the exact path that the bird had flown in but even faster and Fate could see why. In the figures hand was what looked like a leash made of lightning.

"_Must have been connected to the bird_," Fate thought with a passive expression. The mage flipped over the wall and shot at fate with high speed. Naruto threw a left fist covered in electricity at fate. The boy smirked and caught the Chidori. This surprised Naruto but he smirked. The chirping increased causing Fate to grunt before throwing Naruto away. Naruto landed right in the middle of the girls who had already prepared for battle. Naruto dropped down on one knee and held his right hand with his left. In an instant charged at Fate.

"Chidori!" Naruto yelled as he shot past the girls and impaled the falling Fate. Fate's eyes widened but the suddenly glared at Naruto as he exploded. Naruto grunted in pain as he flew back and landed with a thump. A burst on fire appeared out of no where and quickly hit his left cloak arm. The fire quickly spread and Naruto was forced to remove his cloak. He wore a sleeveless black shirt with a collar that reach mid neck. His forearms were covered in gauze wrapped in black bracelets. He wore black combat pant that stop below his knee. The remainder of his legs was wrapped in gauze. Around his waist was the thirteen totem pole chain.

Naruto's eyes widened when multiple spikes of stone appeared beneath him causing him to flip back. He landed flipped away from the group who had regrouped. He glared as Fate slowly rose from the ground.

"Fate-sama, please let us deal with him." The girl with the violin said. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the girl. The boy was his only target and he didn't feel like dealing with them. He shot past the girls and quickly threw a punch. Fate dodged and grabbed his arm. Naruto grabbed the arm that fate was holding and made to throw Fate. His eyes widened when the boy didn't budge. A spike rose from the ground and impaled him. Naruto slowly turned to face Fate. The boy smirked before letting go.

"Your life must not have been important to you." He smirked. Naruto made to say something but instead raised his hand and pointed to Fate's feet. Fate looked down as the real Naruto burst from the ground with a Chidori. Naruto quickly impaled Fate but the boy fazed away. Naruto dusted himself off and looked at the girls. They were all watching the fight with tense expressions. Naruto didn't have time to say anything when a fist shot past his ear. He flipped backwards over the attacker and landed with a crouch. Fate jumped forward flipping while putting both hands in his pockets.

"What's with that stance?" Naruto asked with a sneer. Fate shook his head and smiled a small smile.

"This is no stance. I have no need to fight you seriously." Fate taunted. Naruto sneered and charged at Fate. He and the boy were locked in close combat. Naruto growled as he delivered a jab that Fate went to block. Naruto smirked and revealed the punch to be a faint. He brought his left leg up for a sweep kick. Fate leaned back avoiding the kick. He grabbed Naruto's leg and went to toss him only to see Naruto leaning back. Naruto's right leg went up in and arc causing Fate to release him. Landing with a crouch Naruto jumped back when shards of ice threatened to pierce him. Fate shot high into the air causing Naruto to follow in pursuit.

Naruto's eyes widened when Fate quickly turned to him sending multiple Stone pillars at him. Naruto flipped over one and began to run up it toward Fate. Fate brought his leg down in a wide arc causing Naruto jump back to avoid. Fate smiled as Naruto landed. Naruto made to move but his eyes widened when the ground started to drag him in like quick sand. Fate grabbed Naruto's shoulder and smirked. Naruto's eyes widened as Fate exploded. Naruto flew of the pillars and fell to the ground. Slowly opening one eye, Naruto stared at the stone pillars as he fell. He fixed himself while in the air and activated Chidori. The Chidori expanded creating and bird that Naruto landed on. The bird hovered in air flapping its wings while Naruto searched for Fate. The large pillars of stone shot past his and crashed to the ground. Naruto saw fate and was about to shoot at him when Fate shot multiple arrows of earth at him. Naruto maneuvered the Chidori bird past the arrows.

"_**You've forgotten the girls. Something's not right. The boy's energy is fading**_." Naruto nodded in agreement. He looked at the group below him. Fate slowly began to fade away. Naruto's eyes widened as the sky slowly turned white.

"_What is this?" _he thought as he examined his surroundings. He looked around and realized that the only thing there were large white circular platforms. Naruto suddenly heard violin music and he cringed in pain. His ears began to bleed and surprised by this Naruto created _**The Shield **_around himself. He could still hear the music but the magic that was causing him pain disappeared.

"_**Remember the limit is only four minutes.**_" Kyuubi warned. Naruto stayed silent but mentally nodded. _**The shield,**_ unlike his other card abilities wasn't a number of times card. He had a set time he could use it at full power. Currently it was at four minutes. This meant that anytime he activated the Shield that it would begin to count down.

The music stopped and Naruto released the shield. He quickly sensed a magic source far from his location. He activated Chidori and shot a large bird in the direction. The bird left a trail of lightning that Naruto held in his hand like leash. He flew at the energy source at a speed close to mach one before seeing a figure in the distance. Naruto controlled the bird and it charged at the person. He flipped back letting the leash go. He brought his hands in a downward motion creating multiple totem poles that dropped in front of him. He crossed his arms and waved his arms out. The poles shot at the pillar the person was standing on. He saw the bird cash into a wall that suddenly appeared out of no where. The poles smashed into the wall shattering it into pieces that disappeared. Naruto saw a torrent of flames surround him. He activated the shield reflecting the flames. He began to hear music and activated Chidori. He ignored the pain and searched for the location of the noise. He saw two girls now. One of them was playing a violin while the other stared at him. He saw flames appear out of nowhere.

"_I have to use the shield up_." He thought with a groan. The sphere appeared around him reflecting all the magic. He could see the girls shock as he charged at them with Chidori. The girls jumped onto another platform as Naruto landed on the same platform. He smirked as they backed away but the smirk disappeared when the Chidori in his hand faded away. He stared at his arm and slowly brought it up. His entire right arm was numb and was twitching slightly.

"_I've used up all my Chidori's for today_." Naruto thought with a frown.

"_**You were too reckless. Now figure out whose magic this dimension belongs to**_." Kyuubi chided. Naruto turned to the girls and created a staff. He turned to the two girls that were watching him and said,

"Let me out of here right now or else you'll die." The girl with the violin began to play only for Naruto to throw his staff at it smashing it into pieces. The girl had her eyes closed but Naruto could sense her fear as she retreated weaponless. The other girl jumped into the air and stared at Naruto. He suddenly saw a burst of flames in front of him and jumped away in time to avoid getting burned. The flames chased him pushing him back as the girls got away. Naruto built up magic and aimed at the flames.

"_**Drowning dance Water binder**_." Naruto exclaimed as a large ball of water appeared in front of him. It seemed to dance as it collided with the flames. The smoke blocked his site for a second before he landed on a platform passing by. Naruto saw the girls retreating before giving chase. He quickly caught up to them before shooting multiple totem poles at them. The poles crashed into platforms causing chaos. Naruto continued to give chase. His patience was slowly running out.

"_There were four girls before. If these two are attacking me then the other two must be controlling this space._" Naruto nodded his head before increasing his speed. He passed the other two confusing them. They quickly gave chase without thinking of his plans. He continued to travel faster and faster until he eventually activated the speed.

* * *

The other two were watching Naruto pass their comrades and disappear. Tamaki the girl with horns turned to her partner.

"He's fazed away. Can you find him?" Kotomi the black haired girl with a tail nodded and began to search the dimension for Naruto when they suddenly felt a presence behind them.

"You made me waste all my speeds to get here." The two jumped away as Naruto brought in hand down in an arc. Multiple totems appeared and fell from the sky, needless to say that the platform was demolished. Naruto stood on one totem as he glared at the girls.

"_**Be careful. We had to travel ten kilometers just to reach them. They may have other powers**_." Kyuubi warned. Naruto nodded but he was angry. He couldn't sense Fate anywhere. He dropped down from the pole a it disappeared landing on a platform. He held out his left arm and began to compress magic power in the form of a small sphere. The two saw this and tried to back away when a large sphere trapped them.

Naruto smirked and said, "I may be trapped in your dimension, but now you're trapped in my Shield. No magic can get in or get out." Naruto had created The Shield even though the time limit had run out. The Shield was now slowly draining him of his magic power.

"Now look here Naruto said. "This power in my palms is what most people would call an atomic bomb. Not as strong and not a wide, but in this small sphere the explosion can do a lot more damage. Not only that as soon as I detonate it, I'll make this barrier implode, killing all three of us." The two girls were frozen. Would this man really give his life just to defeat them? Naruto inwardly smirked at their expressions. This was all a big bluff, but they didn't know that.

"So the question here is," he continued, "do you want to see your precious Fate-sama again?" minutes passed and the girls sighed. The surrounding began to change back to the real world. The girls appeared in front off him and Fate appeared from the ground.

"Interesting, tell me what your name is." Fate said. Naruto smirked and raised his pactio card. He could feel the strain from the Shield. It took his energy in gallons, but with the cards magic he could continue to fight. Naruto had to thank Theodora for the card.

"No need for that," Fate smirked, "I'm sure that we will meet again. You are interesting but eventually I will kill you. Until then farewell." Fate and his group of girls slowly faded away. Naruto continued to stare until they completely disappeared. When he was sure that they were gone he plopped down on the ground.

He sighed and began to heal himself. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" He said out loud. Kyuubi's chakra head began to float around Naruto.

"_**Don't get the wrong idea. I don't roll that way and the only reason I'm helping you is because were one being**_." Naruto smirked and slowly stood up.

* * *

"Well that mission was a complete failure." He said looking down at his twitching right arm. Unlike Kakashi Naruto has no limit to how many times he can use Chidori, but his arm is unable to take the electricity running through his body. So his arm went limp whenever he overused Chidori.

"_**You should have gone all out. Holding back is fine and all but not when you have to kill your bounty**_." "I'll see Fate again then I'll truly fight him." Naruto replied. He was going to say something else when he felt multiple magical powers.

"_**It**_ _**looks like we have some guest**_." Kyuubi said looking at a group of hunters watching from far away. Naruto smirked as he sped toward the group. He needed something to let out his frustration on. It was time to have some fun.

* * *

_**Earlier**__**:**_

The treasure hunters who were exploring the under ground ruin felt a large earthquake. The ruin began to collapse causing them to run for the exits. Craig Cladwell was the leader of the group and was supposed to be the strongest of all of them. His best friend Christian Danchecker along with there companions Lynn Garland and Aisha Coryell banded together to become the greatest treasure hunters in the world. Being treasure hunters they were naturally curious. So when they felt the large magic powers, despite their fear they went to go and investigate. It was then that they watched a battle that they knew was completely out of their league. The black and white haired men who were facing each other were doing things that almost seemed impossible. They watched in horror as the taller man was impaled by earth spikes. They breathed a sigh of relief when his real body flew from the ground. They watched the rest of the fight and saw the group of girls disappear with the man. The taller man sat on the ground.

"Let's go talk to that guy." Craig suggested. The group was about to go when a fox head made of a strange magic started to float around him. The two seemed to be in conversation before it stopped and looked at them. Craig could only say one thing when he saw the man disappear.

"Run!" The group turned to run when the man appeared in front of them. The man crouched low and let loose a large wave of magic.

"So here's my question to you," the man said asked with a monotone voice. "Are you prepared to die?" The hunters froze in fear as the air turned cold. A feeling of evil began to swirl around the man.

Naruto looked at the group with a sneer. He brought up his arm to his face. The movement caused the group to shut their eyes awaiting the inevitable, but it never came. The slowly opened their eyes when they heard chuckling. They saw Naruto silently chuckling.

"You should have seen the look on your faces." Naruto smirked.

"Who are you?" Craig asked after regaining his courage. Naruto crossed his arms and smirked. "_**Let's scare the heck out off them."**_ He was about to answer, but he shook his head. Naruto turned and began to walk away. He would never see them again so why give them his name. Besides he had to go see Theodora before returning to the magical academy.

* * *

_**Mahora Academy**_:

Negi gazed in wonder at the sites. He had never seen so many buildings in one place. Many of the girls gave him suggestive smiles and some even pinched his cheeks calling him cute and adorable. He walked up the stairs to Mahora academy when he saw thousands of students all running toward different locations. Not wanting to be squished Negi had no choice but to run as well. He heard a girl with two ponytails held by bells in front of him yelling "Takahata sensei" over and over again. With his speed he easily passed the girl. Something inside him wanted to tell her about Takahata so he slowed down and said, "Your love will be unrequited."

He continued to run past them when he heard the girl yell "WHAT DID YOU SAY BRAT!" The girl increased her speed surprising Negi. She grabbed Negi by the head a lifted him up. "What did you say?" she asked with a comical glare.

"I...I was talking about your love. It will be unrequited." Negi answered. The girl violently shook him while yelling "TAKE IT BACK!" The girl's friend walked up to them.

She smiled and said, "What are you doing here little one."

"The kiddy school is that way. You're heading to an all girls school." The ponytailed girl began to shake Negi when a voice rung out.

"That's enough Asuna-kun." The three looked up to see a teacher waving at them. "Hey Negi-kun long time no see. How have you been?" Negi smiled at the familiar face and waved back.

"Long time no see Takamichi." Negi replied. The two girls quickly greeted the teacher.

"You know each other?" Asuna asked.

Negi turned to the girls and said, "I will be teaching English at this school. My name is Negi Springfield." The shock on Asuna's face was priceless. She began to torment Negi causing him to sneeze and blow off all her clothes. Negi learned a lesson that day, Asuna liked teddy bears.

* * *

_**Principal's office **_

"So Negi how do you like Mahora academy?" the principal asked. Negi smiled and expressed his enjoyment of the sites.

"It's a very beautiful school." He finished.

"Principal sensei is it really wise to let a kid teach a class?" Asuna asked. The principal turned to Negi and his face turned serious.

"Negi-kun this job will be very difficult. There will be no second chances. If it's too hard for you then you will have to go home. Are you prepared to accept that?" Negi had a determined look on his face.

"Yes sir I'll do it. I won' let you or my brother down." He said with conviction. The head master smiled and stroked his beard.

"Very well your test will be this march and on the brighter side of things Negi do you have a girlfriend yet?"

Negi's eyes widened a little. "Eh?" he exclaimed.

"What do you think of my granddaughter? Cute isn't she?" Before Negi could answer the girl with long black hair hit the principle wit a small hammer.

"Oh grandpa, stop it." Konoka mused in an innocent voice.

"Negi let me introduce you to our staff guidance officer Shizuna- sensei." The principal said. A busty teacher with glasses entered and accidently bumped into Negi with her well endowed chest.

"Oh sorry about that, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask." She said with a calm smile. Negi turned to the principle as he pulled out a small book.

"Oh yes Negi, How's your older brother Naruto?" he asked. The two teens in the room piped up in surprise.

"The brat has a brother?" Asuna asked. "Probably another pervert like him." She suddenly felt cold and turned to Negi who was glaring at her.

"Don't insult my brother. That's the one thing I will not allow." The air slowly vanished and Negi turned to the principle. "He's on a journey traveling around the world." The principle nodded. He knew what Negi actually meant.

"Alright then time for living arrangements, Negi you can stay with Konoka and Asuna for the time being, just until we can get you a place of your own."

"B... but principal..." Asuna started. She was interrupted by Konoka.

"Don't you feel bad for him?"

"I told you already I hate little kids."

"You two get along now." The principle smiled.

* * *

_**Magic world:**_

After Naruto reequipped himself, he traveled to the city of Ostia. His cloak was still battle scarred and had tears through it so he decided to get a new one. The journey was uneventful to say the least. As Naruto walked through the streets many of the locals stopped and stared at him. He ignored them and continued on his way.

"_**What's wrong**_?" Kyuubi asked.

"_During the battle even though I didn't go all out, the weakness of all my powers were made clear_." Naruto created the Deck of All and pulled out his cards. "They all have weaknesses and I have to fix them up."

"_**So what do you plan on doing**_?"

"_I'm going to get even stronger_." Naruto answered with a smirk. He headed for the Ostia Government building hoping to find Theodora. The building was large and made of marble. He went up to the buildings reception desk hoping to find some clues as to where the princess's whereabouts. Sadly the reception people could not disclose her location to him. He was about to show them his pactio card but decided not to. Leaving the building Naruto overheard two guys talking about entering an up coming tournament that would grant the top ten victors entrance into the Annual Nagi-cup.

"_**We should enter. It should help you find out what you need to improve and the prize money isn't something to laugh at. **_" Naruto shrugged and caught up to the two men.

"Excuse me do you know where I can go to sign up for the upcoming tournament?" the two man wearing mage clothes smirked at Naruto. The beast human answered.

"The Semi-cup? We're heading there right now. But you might not want to enter." The beast man's friend started to laugh.

"It's a serious competition you might get hurt." He chuckled. Naruto nodded and walked away. The two men continued their journey unaware that Naruto was still following them. The dome that they enter was pretty big and would hold a lot of people. Naruto entered through the fighters stand. The lady at the sign-up desk blushed as he walked closer.

"I'd like to sign up." Naruto said. The lady continued to stare at him finally shaking her head and asking him for his information.

"What's your Name?" she asked.

"Naruto Springfield." The lady gasped and stared at him with wide eyes. Naruto raised a brow. Was this all ways going to happen?

"H...here's your entrance pass. The tournament starts in a week." Naruto thanked the lady as he took the pass. He was walking away when a group of eight fighters passed him and walked up to the sign up desk.

"Hey baby, after you sign me up why don't you and me go back to my hotel room?" The leader of the group said. The lackeys all hooted and cheered. Naruto stopped and listened.

"Well how about it hot stuff?" The lady shook her head but her arm was grabbed by the man. "I was trying to be polite but no one says no to me." The man made to pull the girl out of her chair when a fist collided with his jaw breaking it. The man flew through the air and slammed into the wall.

"Boss!" one of the lackeys exclaimed. Naruto walked over to the man and picked him up. The Lackeys charged him. He side stepped a weak punch and threw the boss into the men. Naruto gave another jaw shattering punch to the guy who came from behind. The thugs backed away as Naruto crouched down getting into a stance. He was about to get serious when the guards appeared. The Guards arrested the men and thanked Naruto for the assistance. Naruto was about to walk away when someone grabbed his arm. He turned to see the lady from the desk.

"Are you okay?" He asked. The girl nodded her head and hugged Naruto.

"_**I think she has the hots for you**_" Kyuubi snickered. Naruto awkwardly patted her head when she let go. He began to walk away when a voice called him.

"Naruto Springfield what do you think you're doing?" A familiar voice yelled. Naruto slowly turned around to see a fuming princess stomping at him.

"Princess," her aid said, "Your voice. Lower your voice." Theodora completely ignored her aids advice and marched up to Naruto.

Deciding to keep his appearance he gave a small bow and smirked, "Princes it is an honor." Kyuubi couldn't stop snickering

"_**You're in so much trouble**_."

* * *

_**Mahora academy**_:

"Here's your classroom Negi-kun." Shizuna said. She gave Negi the class clipboard. He looked through the door window. The class was alive and active.

"_So I'll be teaching these girls_?" Negi thought with a gulp.

"Try to remember all the names and faces quickly ok?" Negi nodded and stood in front of the door.

"_My heart is pounding. I'm really nervous_." His thoughts went back to his family. He saw his sister and Anya waving at him. They were pushing him forward. He turned around and saw Naruto walking away from him. He tried to run and catch up to him but no matter how much he ran Naruto got further and further away.

"_I'll never catch up to brother if I can't even face this challenge_."Negi built up his courage and stepped forward. He raised his hands up and caught the falling eraser. He jumped over the trip wire and walked up to the desk. There was a pencil on it. Picking it up he walked over to the wire a sprung the trap.

"_Brothers pranks were a lot more sophisticated than this_." Negi thought with a smile as he walked back to the desk and faced the class that was staring at him in shock.

"My name is Negi Springfield. From today onwards, I'll be teaching English at this school." The class was silent. "I'll only be here for three terms but it's nice to meet you all."

"HE'S SO CUTE!!" was all Negi heard before being bombarded by girls and questions.

**_TBC_**

* * *

Naruto enters the Semi-cup tournament and Negi begins his days at the academy

For all those confused by Naruto's current power.

Naruto's magic:

Chidori (Includes all Chidori techs)

8 Gate Opening

Thirteen Totem Pole (Including al the techniques

Air reading (Reads the magic in the air to understand the situations)

Magic taught him by Kyuubi (All magic Naruto knows)

Mask of evil

The Shield

The Speed

The Replica

The Holder


	5. Chapter 5 Reunite

Naruto: Negima Sensei

Chapter 5: Reunite

"People Talking"

"_People Thinking_"

"_**Kyuubi Talking**_"

"_**Technique**_"

* * *

_**An**_:**_ A long awaited update. I'll be updating faster but expect less words. minimum 3,000 words. _**

**_This chapter might seem a bit rushed but That only because I wanted to get on with the real story_**

**_As always reviews are welcomed_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 5: Reunite**

_Naruto walked through the village market. He had been sent on an errand to buy groceries._

"_Brother, wait!" exclaimed a young Negi. Naruto turned to the little boy as he ran toward him. _

"_I told you I could take care of this myself," Naruto said rubbing his hair. _

_Negi looked down looking sheepish. _

"_You also said that you would teach me a new magic today," Negi said with a smile. Naruto looked at the boy and smirked._

"_Alright I'll teach you, but you have to do me a favor," Naruto said. Negi nodded enthusiastically. "I want you to take this list and get me some groceries." Naruto said._

_Negi took the list and ran into the market._

"_Watch where you're going!" Naruto called out. He smirked when Negi completely ignored him but it faded when he heard a yelp. Groaning Naruto walked in after Negi. When he finally reached the boy he folded his arms. Negi was being held up by a collar by a large man. _

"_Let me go!" Negi exclaimed while struggling, "Brother Help!" _

_Naruto walked toward the two causing many of the people watching to turn towards him. _

"_Hey that's Naruto Springfield," A bystander said._

"_He's the greatest genius of our time," Another said._

"_Can I ask what the problem is?" Naruto asked when he reached them._

"_This little brat bumped into me and caused me to drop all my things," the large man said motioning to the large pile of ruined food. _

_Naruto palmed his forehead and sighed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a few bills._

"_This should cover for the groceries," Naruto said handing them over. The man nodded before dropping Negi on his butt. Naruto looked at Negi and picked him up by the collar._

"_Now we have to explain to Nekane why we need more money," Naruto said with a slight shiver. "I don't wanna be you right now."_

_Naruto dragged Negi all they way home with the little boy struggling to escape. The entire time Naruto had a smirk on his face._

_

* * *

_

Negi woke with a start. He had been daydreaming near a large statue. This year had been hard for him.

"_I really wish I could see brother_," Negi thought with a frown. His life at this school was far from boring. Negi recalled his life as the English and homeroom teacher of Mahora Academy class 2A.

* * *

"_My name is Negi Springfield. From today onwards, I'll be teaching English at this school." The class was silent. "I'll only be here for three terms but it's nice to meet you all."_

_"HE'S SO CUTE!" was all Negi heard before being bombarded by girls and questions._

_As the girls bombarded him with questions a rough had pulled Negi up. _

"_Hey how did you know about that prank? Huh, answer me." The girl known as Asuna demanded shaking him. Negi was starting to not like this girl at all._

"_Cut that out this instant!" A commanding voice yelled. The class turned to a beautiful girl with long blond hair. "Everyone return to your seats. You're all making trouble for sensei." The girl turned to Asuna and Negi. "Let him go Asuna. You look like a violent monkey right now." _

"_What did you say?" Asuna growled. Negi watched this with confusion. _

"_How would brother deal with this situation?" he thought to himself. The thought of his brother gave Negi strength. He glared and pulled Asuna's hands off him. _

"_Please stop this," Negi said with fierce determination. Asuna's eyes widened at the look in the boys eyes. _

"_Negi-Sensei You graduated from the prestigious Oxford Academy. Am I correct?" The blond haired girl asked. Negi nodded. "Teaching has nothing to do with age so please ignore the monkey," enticing another growl from Asuna, "and continue with homeroom." _

"_Ah, Thank you," Negi said with shock. "This girl is so mature," He thought. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Asuna call the blond girl a shouta- kon; one who likes little boys. The girl seemed to have lost all control and attacked Asuna. _

_Negi watched the two fight as the rest of the class began to make bets. "I should really stop this," He thought, but before he could make a sound._

"_It's time for class girls," Shizuna said receiving the entire class's attention. "I'll leave it to you Negi-Sensei." She finished with a smile. _

_Negi walked to the desk and looked at the class. He saw their expecting faces and looked down._

"_What are you waiting for?" Negi thought to himself. "I can't let brother, sister, and Anya down."_

"_B…Before we start I would like to tell you a little about myself. My name is Negi Springfield. I have two sibling a brother and sister. I like many things such as reading and dislike a few things such as people who insult my family. My dream is to catch up to my brother and earn his respect."_

_Negi had said the last part with so much passion that many of the girls were staring at him in awe._

"_No let's begin by going to chapter 128." The coolness Negi was exuding instantly disappeared when he turned around to face the black board only to find out that he couldn't reach. After getting a stepping stool, Negi spent the rest of the class period dodging pieces of erasers from a certain girl with bells in her head._

_

* * *

_

"I guess I failed that first day," Negi said out loud with a sigh. The next thing that had happened had surprisingly happened on the same day.

* * *

_Negi was going through the class roll chart and had just drawn horns on Asuna's face. He saw a student that he recognized from his chart._

"_Number 27… Miyazaki Nodoka-san," he said out loud. "Should she be carrying that many books?" _

_His question was answered when the girl tripped and fell. Negi quickly summoned his staff and caused the girl to levitate. But what he didn't know was that a certain Asuna was watching. She watched as Negi disappeared and reappeared underneath Nodoka. _

"_Are you ok Miyazaki-san?" Negi asked. He turned when he heard footsteps and froze. There looking at him with an incredulous look was Asuna_.

* * *

"_Surprisingly Asuna was a kind girl after all_," Negi thought to himself as he looked at the roll chart. He looked over the chart again and thought of all the weird adventures he had with Class 2A. It was too bad that his class had failed the test.

Negi stood up and started to walk away from the school.

"_Brother, sister I'm coming home_," Negi thought with a sad smile as he looked at his favorite picture. It had Naruto and Nekane together. Nekane was holding Naruto's arms with a smile while Naruto had a small yet effective smile, "_Even though I couldn't become a great mage, everyone tried their best so I'm glad_."

"One child ticket to Shinjuku," Negi said to the ticket manager. He was about to enter the train when he heard yelling.

"Negi-Sensei wait!"

"There was a mistake!"

"You can stay!"

Negi turned to the noise to see his class all charging at him. Before he could run he was tackled by Asuna.

"Negi-Baka we said wait!" she exclaimed. Negi looked up to see the principle walking toward him.

"It seems that there was a misunderstanding Negi-kun. I marked your class's tests myself and forgot to add them to the class 2-A rankings. So adding them your class is on top.

Negi couldn't believe his ears. He suddenly saw Naruto walking away from him but he felt closer. The Naruto walking away raised his arm and gave a thumb up. Negi looked at the faces of all his students and gave a large smile.

* * *

_Naruto flipped over Negi and landed behind him on both hands. With a smirk Naruto began to spin causing Negi's eyes to widen. Naruto's legs collided with Negi sending him flying. He flipped up straight and shot after Negi. Naruto grabbed Negi's feet and began to spin him in mid-air. The air began to swirl around the two as Naruto picked up speed. A minute passed and Naruto landed with a purple Negi on his shoulder. Naruto smirked as he dropped Negi. The boy tried to stand up only to fall back to the ground._

"_Everything's spinning." Negi groaned with swirls in his eyes._

_Naruto smiled and began to walk away. Negi who was still in a world of dizziness laid there groaning. Naruto returned after a few minutes carrying a small paper bag. Negi whose headache had passed slowly stood up and glared at Naruto._

"_That was mean, brother." Negi said. _

_Naruto patted the boys hair and walked passed him. Negi instantly followed. The two walked down to the pond that was close to their house. Naruto sat close to the water motioning for Negi to do the same. When Negi had sat, Naruto pulled out a bar of ice cream and handed it to the boy. Negi took it with gratitude, but with a hint of confusion. _

"_Your cousin gave them to me." Naruto explained. "She said that you shouldn't work too hard." _

_Negi nodded and began to eat the ice cream with a smile. Naruto couldn't help, but smile as he watched Negi eat the ice cream. The boy was still a little boy at heart. _

_Turning to Naruto with an ice cream covered face Negi smiled and said, "She's your cousin too, brother." _

_It was a simple statement, but it caused Naruto to smile. He shook his head and bopped Negi on the head._

"_I know that baka, but…," Naruto stopped and paused to think. How would he tell Negi that his cousin liked him, and that calling her his cousin caused him to feel awkward? Naruto smirked and shook the thought away. _

"_Just eat your ice cream." He said as the two returned to a peaceful silence. _

_

* * *

_

Naruto slowly awoke. He looked around, examining his surroundings. He was inside a bus.

"_**You fell asleep**_." Kyuubi said causing Naruto to roll his eyes. Naruto stretched and recalled what had happened. He was on his way to Mahora academy. While he was on his way for a mission Naruto had to admit that he was happy to see Negi.

Naruto remembered his past year in the magical world.

* * *

"_**She's still mad at you. I'm actually surprised that the redness hasn't faded yet. She packs quite a slap.**__ "_

_Naruto nodded as rubbed his cheek, "I have to make things right. I can't have people thinking that I hurt the princess. I have a reputation to keep."_

_Kyuubi snickered, "__**You have a reputation? Ha, after what she did to you your reputation is the least of your worries. You hurt the princes, emotionally. I'm surprised that they haven't sent the entire army to capture you. Heh, the way she attacked you I could have sworn that she was a demon incarnate.**__" _

_Naruto rolled his eyes as he walked through the streets. He recalled the event as he reached the __Ostia Government building._

"_Naruto Springfield what do you think you're doing?" A familiar voice yelled. Naruto slowly turned around to see a fuming princess stomping at him._

"_Princess," her aid said, "Your voice. Lower your voice." Theodora completely ignored her aids advice and marched up to Naruto._

_Deciding to keep his appearance he gave a small bow and smirked, "Princes it is an honor." Kyuubi couldn't stop snickering_

"_**You're in so much trouble**__." _

_Naruto gulped as he quickly took a few steps back. The look in Theodora's eyes actually scared him. She marched up to him and grabbed his collar. Naruto saw a hand fly at him but for some universally strange reason he couldn't block it. The princess's hand smacked him with so much force that he could taste blood. Naruto slowly felt his cheek that stung as he glared at the princess. That was a bad move. _

_The guards that were watching with amused expressions readied their weapons. Naruto ignored them as he continued to glare at the princess. She was holding her hand as if Naruto had bitten it. She shut her eyes before trying to slap Naruto again. Her hand was quickly caught in Naruto's. He would not be slapped again. Not with the pain he was feeling already. The princess attacked Naruto with a barrage of slaps which were all dodged. Naruto was amazed at the speed and precision she attacked him. As the attacks continued Naruto grew annoyed. The princess seemed to have nothing on her mind except causing Naruto pain. The most annoying part though was the laughter of an annoying fox._

"_**This is too funny. Look at you, the great Naruto being pushed back by a princess who can't even fight**__."_

"_Wanna switch places?" Naruto thought as he flipped back in time to avoid a sweep kick._

"_**No, it's too funny from where I am**__." _

_The day ended with Naruto somehow getting away. He never got the chance to explain to the girl. _

_The receptionist glared at him. Naruto raised a hiding eyebrow at the man. He tried to walk past the desk when the man scoffed at him. Deciding not to sock the guy Naruto walked to the elevator. He pushed the top floor button and leaned back against the wall. When he reached the top floor and examined the room he saw two people, the princess and a man with short black hair. _

"_I'm here Princess Theodora," Naruto said with a calm voice. The man smiled at him and Theodora just glared _

_Said princess looked at Naruto before looking back down to the paper work on her desk. _

"_Naruto Springfield I have a very important mission for you," Theodora said in a business like manner. Naruto nodded and folded his arms._

"_**Get ready for it**__," Kyuubi smirked._

_Naruto waited for the mission but it never came._

"_Hello Naruto-kun I am Eishun Konoe __and the chief of the Kansai Magic Association." Naruto nodded and shook the man's hand. "The reason I'm here is because I'm the one who requested you for this mission." _

_Naruto stayed silent but nodded. _

"_I know that your brother Negi is currently teaching at the school were my daughter goes." This caused Naruto's eyebrow to rise. While this school is a great school I'm afraid that it might be in danger this upcoming year. _

"_What does that mean?" Naruto asked._

"_Allow me to tell you a secret. The Kansai and Kanto magic associations used to have a feud. This really isn't a secret but the secret is how the feud ended. I married the daughter of the Konoe family in a political marriage. This ended the hostility from both sides."_

_Naruto simply nodded again. _

"_While everything seemed fine there were a few who still held hostility to both families… My daughter has been attacked many times because of something she had no control of."_

_Naruto froze as he stared at the man. _

"_I sent her to the non magic world in hopes that she could live a normal life, but somehow those who wish her harm have found her."_

"_Your mission," Theodora said, "is to go to the school and keep her under watch and learn who and or where these assassins are coming from." She looked back down after finishing._

"_I've already made arrangements for you to be there when the new semester starts. That way you'll have some time to do what you need to do." Eishun said._

"_So do you accept the mission?" Theodora asked. Naruto simply nodded._

"_You'll have to revoke my entrance into the tournament. I'll be leaving for a training trip tomorrow." Naruto said causing Theodora's eyes to widen._

"_S…Since this is a long range mission you'll be paid monthly once your there." She explained. Naruto nodded but looked at Eishun who was bowing to him. _

"_Please protect my daughter," Naruto-kun. Naruto bowed back and watched him leave. Before he entered the elevator he turned and said, "I sent her to the school with a guardian. Her name is Setsuna Sakurazaki."_

_Naruto looked at the elevator as it closed. There was an awkward silence in the room._

"_I'm sorry," Theodora said looking down. Naruto's neck twisted so fast a crack could be heard causing him to groan in pain._

"_You're apologizing?" he asked rubbing his neck._

"_I kind of overreacted back there and I know that you aren't the kind of guy that goes around looking for girls to get with. So I take full responsibility for what happened" she said looking into Naruto's eyes. He smiled and walked around her desk. He picked her up and held her close causing her to turn a darker shade._

"_I'm your knight in shining armor," Naruto said pulling out his pactio card. The two drew closer to each other and their lips where about to touch when the elevator opened. The two quickly broke apart with Naruto dropping Theodora on the ground._

"_**Smooth**__," Kyuubi smirked causing Naruto to palm his head. _

"_Naruto Springfield!" Theodora exclaimed in annoyance. Naruto just groaned._

"_Whoa, did I interrupt something," A large voice said. Naruto and the annoyed princess turned to see the infamous Jack Rakan walking towards them. _

"_What do you want idiot, "Theodora exclaimed in an un-princess like manner. Rakan held his arms out in a defensive manner._

"_I just came here to talk to him," He said pointing at Naruto. Eishun told me that he was going on a training trip and asked if I could help him."_

"_What kind of help?" Naruto asked folding his arms._

_Rakan smirked and waged a finger, "You'll have to pay me first." _

_

* * *

_

**One year later: **

"_I never did say goodbye_," Naruto thought as the bus pulled to a stop,

"**I have to admit Rakan knew how to teach. As I expected from your fathers former teammate**" Kyuubi said.

Naruto nodded in agreement. Naruto had changed hi look. He now wore a black suit

"Who would have thought that he would teach us something interesting," Naruto said out loud. He stepped off the bus and saw a familiar face. "Hello Donet." Naruto greeted.

There waiting for him was no other than Donet McGuiness. She walked up to him a hugged him.

"Naruto-kun has it really been a year? You look a lot stronger," She said with a smile.

"Didn't you say that last time we met?" Naruto said with a small smile.

Donet chuckled and began to lead the way. "I did but you really do look stronger now."

"**I really like this girl**," Kyuubi said causing Naruto smirk.

The two reached the academy where Naruto was led to the principal's office.

* * *

"Naruto-kun I was expecting you earlier," the principal said. Naruto smirked and folded his arms.

"I was held back by some unexpected forces," he said. The principle rubbed his large beard.

"I hope you didn't have any problems," he said.

"Nothing I couldn't deal with," Naruto replied.

The door opened and Shizuna walked in.

"Oh Naruto your here," she said with a smile.

"So Naruto you'll be helping Negi with his classes?" The principal asked. Naruto shrugged his shoulders. They knew his mission and he had already decided to act as a teacher.

"I'll just act as an assistant," Naruto said. He crossed his arms and looked at the two. "By the way where is Negi? Seeing as how I'll be living with him I should know where he lives."

The two looked at each other before looking back at him. Naruto raised an eyebrow at their antics. Something told him that he wouldn't like their answer.

* * *

"**The kid gets more girls than you**?" Kyuubi joked. Naruto scoffed and looked at the sky. He sat next to a large statue and began to read the air.

"_For a non- magic school this school has a lot of magic signatures_," Naruto thought. The two spent a few more minutes before Naruto decided to go find an apartment to live in. He made sure to find one with two beds. He had already decided that Negi would be living with him. He found a nice building close to the school. It was probably a five to eight minute walk to the school depending on his speed. Naruto unpacked his belongings and decided to go exploring.

"_This city isn't so bad_," Kyuubi said. Naruto looked at a group of girls that were blushing at him. He gave them a smirk causing them to giggle.

"**So we start school in tomorrow**?" Kyuubi asked. Naruto mentally nodded. The two reached a small restaurant and decided to eat dinner.

Naruto was half way done when a kind voice said, "May I join you?"

Recognizing the magic signature Naruto nodded with out looking up.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Donet?" Naruto asked in between bites. Donet just smiled. A waiter came by and took her order.

"I was actually hoping to find you," she said.

Naruto looked at the woman's gentle smile and smiled back. The two spent the rest of the day together.

"**I think someone likes you**," Kyuubi joked later that night. Naruto smirked and headed off to bed.

"We should find the girl Setsuna. If she is supposed to be that girl's guardian then it's best if we get to know her,"

Naruto was about to go to sleep when he sensed a dark energy and heard a girl scream. With a groan Naruto left his room and traveled to the energy source. When he reached the place he was surprised to find no one there. But he did sense a strange power.

"**I sense a vampire**," Kyuubi said with glee. Naruto smirked.

"_You seem happy, why is that_?"

"**We're eventually going to have to fight it, so forgive me if I'm excited**."

Naruto crossed his arms and looked at the moon. It was almost full meaning that the vampire would have a strength boost. Instead of feeling fear he felt excitement.

"_I've been hanging around you too much,_" he said with a smirk.

* * *

Negi entered his classroom and was greeted with a loud, "THIRD YEAR CLASS A NEGI SENSEI!"

Negi stood at the desk and looked around the room, "I'm now the formal teacher for third year class A. My name is Negi Springfield. As your teacher from now to march of next year it will be a pleasure to teach you all."

"Yes! Please take care of us!" yelled most of the class.

"That also reminds me. All teachers were giving a special announcement that we will have a special teacher who will help out in every class from time to time. Who ever it is will be visiting us today," Negi said.

As the class began to talk among each other Negi felt a strange gaze. He looked around the class room but the presence disappeared.

"Negi-Sensei sorry to interrupt but I would like you to meet the new teacher's assistant," Shizuna said walking in.

The entire class looked at the sensei as she moved away from the door to reveal a handsome black and white hair man with three scars on each side of his face and diamond blue eyes. Negi froze as the figure silently walked in and stared at him.

"I guess you've grown Negi, I was half expecting you to run and give me a hug," Naruto said with a smirk. The entire class looked at the handsome man in confusion. In an instant Negi was across the classroom hugging the stranger.

"Who is that?" Asuna whispered to Konoka who shook her head. After Negi released Naruto he walked back to his desk and turned to the class.

"Everyone I would like you to meet my older brother," He said. The class gasped as Naruto walked to the desk. His smile had disappeared leaving a serious expression.

"My name is Naruto Springfield. It's a pleasure to meet all of you. Thank you for taking care of my little brother."

The class was silent.

"How old are you?" A random girl asked.

"I'm sixteen," Naruto answered crossing his arms.

"Are you single?" Another student asked.

"Yes I am," He answered again.

"What kind of girls do you like?"

"Depends," Naruto answered raising an eyebrow.

"Are you like Negi, I mean are you a genius like him?"

Negi decided to answer, "Nii-san graduated from his University in less than a year. If anyone is qualified for a job it's him"

"How big are you?"

Shizuna decided to interrupt then, "Negi-kun I need your class to get their health check ups. Pleas tell everyone to prepare accordingly."

Negi nodded and turned to his class, "Well everyone were going to have a health check up so please take off your clothes."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and Kyuubi burst out laughing. Naruto and Negi walked out of the classroom with Negi bright red.

"That was an interesting welcome," Naruto said when they were out. He was hugged by Negi who was comically crying. He messed up the boy's hair and smiled.

"You've really grown, huh Negi," Naruto said. Negi looked at his role model and smile.

"How come you're here brother?" Negi asked. Naruto quickly explained his mission and asked Negi to see his role chart. He quickly found the two girls he had been looking for.

"_Setsuna Sakurazaki and Konoka Konoe_," Naruto thought before looking at the marking Negi had made.

"**He kissed both twins**?" Kyuubi asked with a slight proud feeling.

"You kissed both twins?" Naruto asked looking back into the room. Negi could only poke his fingers together while staring down.

* * *

**Inside the classroo**m:

"Did you guys see his face?"

"I know, he's so cute and cool."

"He acts nothing like Negi-kun."

"He had the air of a warrior."

"I still think Negi-kun is cuter."

"You would think that Shouta"

"So did you guys hear about the rumors?"

* * *

**Outside Classroom**:

Naruto and Negi were waiting outside the door when a student came yelling.

"SENSEI! WE'VE GOT A PROBLEM! MAKIE IS… MAKIE IS…

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MAKIE!" exclaimed Asuna who with the other girls in the class appeared all dressed in their underwear?

"**MMM, I'm going to like this school**."

Naruto rolled his eyes and silently followed Negi. The girl named Makie was in a spell sleep.

"_She was probably the one attacked last night. If that's the case then why couldn't I find her_?" Naruto thought.

"**We'll have to be careful this vampire could be the one who is after that girl.**"

Naruto mentally nodded and left the room. Negi decided to follow him.

"Brother I sensed a small amount of magical energy from her. It most likely means that someone attacked her using magic," Negi deduced to his brother. Naruto silently nodded and the two walked away silently watched by Asuna.

"So there is something going on." She said to herself before heading back inside.

* * *

Later that night students were walking home and Nodoka walked through Sakura Lane. She suddenly saw a dark figure but fainted from fright. The figure went to attack when it heard a yell.

"_**Hold it right there! Arrows of Wind!"**_ exclaimed Negi. Seventeen arrows shot at the small dark figure only to be reflected by a barrier of ice. Negi dodged all the arrows and landed next to Nodoka. He quickly picked her up and jumped back in time to avoid a rain of ice spears.

"Ku , that was an interesting display of strong magic." The figure said removing her hat. Negi quickly recognized the girl as Evangeline from his class. "Let's exchange greetings after all it is the begging of the term. To have such power even though you're only ten, it's to be expected from that mans son. "

Without giving Negi a chance to speak Evangeline threw two small tubes at Negi that exploded releasing ice shards everywhere. Negi quickly released a large pulse of magic that blocked the shards.

"Impressive," Evangeline smirked before trying to attack. A large bird made of Lighting giving off multiple chirping, shot at her. She was barely able to dodge the attack.

"If I had made the attack any faster you would have died," A strange voice said. Naruto landed in front of Negi causing him to gasp.

"Brother!" he exclaimed. The statement caused Evangeline to glare.

"Looks like I'll have to retreat," she said with a smirk. Naruto smirked before following her.

Negi turned when he heard Asuna and Konoka. He gasped when he saw them running toward him.

"Negi-kun's the vampire!" Konoka exclaimed.

"No! That's a misunderstanding. I'll leave Miyazaki-san to you guys. I'm going after the one whose been causing this. There's no need to worry. Go home first thing, I'm off!" Negi dashed off at a speed most humans couldn't comprehend.

* * *

"You should make this easier on yourself and give up," Naruto taunted. He flipped over multiple shards of ice. He jumped into the air flipping over a large Ice shard. Naruto began to gather magic in his hand. The lighting cackled and chirped. Evangeline threw three tubes at him. Naruto smashed the tubes with the chidori. He wasn't expecting to suddenly freeze and fall to the ground.

"_What is this_?" he thought in shock. Before crashing to the ground he was caught by Negi.

"Brother, are you ok?" Negi exclaimed. Naruto tried moving his body but cold only get a few shakes.

"_My body is completely frozen_," He thought. "Go after her." Naruto managed to blurt out. Negi nodded and sped off after the vampire.

Negi flew on his broom into the air to see a large dot disappearing at high speeds.

"_She's no ordinary mage. She can fly without a broom_," Negi thought before speeding after her. The frozen Naruto on the ground burst into multiple crows that flew off into the night.

* * *

Negi had finally caught up to her and cornered her when a figure fell from above.

"Well then how about trying some of that magic that you're so good at," Evangeline taunted.

Negi tried to cast a spell only to be smacked in the face. He stood up and recognized the girl. The girl had two antennas sticking out of her head.

"Let me introduce my partner Class 3-A number 10 Chachamaru Karakuri."

"What! she's your partner?" Negi exclaimed, "I don't even have one!"

Every time Negi tried to cast a spell he would be smacked.

"What did I teach you Negi?" A voice said from above them. Naruto instantly appeared in between Negi and Chachamaru. He delivered a kick so fast that no one saw it. Chachamaru flew straight into Evangeline.

"I won't forget this _Sensei." _Evangeline said as the two disappeared into the darkness. Asuna landed next to Negi.

"You Idiot why were you trying to act all cool and catch the bad guys like that? What would have happened if I wasn't able to get you back? You idiot!"

"Be silent," Naruto said in a cold tone. Asuna glared at him. "He does not need to be babied. He is a mage regardless of his age. He has more power than you. In fact fighting with you would have held him back."

"Who are you, idiot! What gives you the right to say that stuff? I'm only trying to help." Asuna rebutted. Negi looked at Naruto who stared back.

"Is this the woman who found out about your magic?" Negi slowly nodded. Naruto sighed and started to chant. "Why didn't you erase her memory before?" Negi's eyes widened as Naruto held up a palm in front of Asuna.

"Hey you can't erase my memory!" The girl exclaimed trying to back away. The light around Naruto's hand grew causing Asuna to cover her face. When the light disappeared Asuna looked at him.

"Didn't you erase my memory?" She asked causing Naruto's eye's to widen.

"**She canceled your magic, How**?" kyuubi asked.

"I see you are a strange one. I see why you didn't erase her memory, Negi. Or is it because you couldn't?" Naruto asked with a smirk. "Take her home and spend the last night wherever you are living. In the morning pack your bags."

"W…Where am I going?" Negi asked with uncertainty. Naruto looked up at the almost full moon.

"You'll be living with me," Naruto answered. He turned to Negi and bent down to his level. "You did well and I'm proud of you." Negi began to get teary eyed and hugged his brother. Naruto stood up and walked away leaving Negi with Asuna.

"Your brother is a jerk," Asuna pouted. Negi looked at her and smiled.

"It's hard to tell but he was trying to keep you away from danger. He said all those mean things and even tried to erase your memories so you wouldn't try to interfere."

Asuna looked at Negi then to the place Naruto had walked off. She couldn't help but smile.

"I guess he's not that bad," she said, "But I bet he's an even bigger perv than you."

* * *

Naruto suddenly sneezed.

"**Some girls talking about you**," Kyuubi said.

"_Let's just find her and go,_" He thought

The two walked deeper into the woods when they came upon a log cabin.

"_I sense her here_," Naruto thought. He knocked on the door and waited a few seconds before it opened. Standing there was a girl with antennas sticking out of her head.

"Since you're her I'm guessing that your master is too," Naruto said with a cocky smirk.

**TBC **

**

* * *

**

Naruto goes to meet Evangeline what could his purpose be?

The real story begins now:

Things will be a lot different

Next chapter Naruto's new powers are revealed


	6. Chapter 6 A Nice WarmUp

Naruto: Negima Sensei

Chapter 6: A Nice Warm-Up

"People Talking"

"_People Thinking_"

"**_Kyuubi Talking_**"

"**_Technique_**"

* * *

**AN: _A small chapter but a vital one in going into the Evangeline and Training arcs. To answer many questions, Yes this will be a harem. The girls won't be mentioned because some might be removed so enjoy this small chapter and prepare for a great battle. _**

**_And as always reviews are welcome._**

* * *

Naruto suddenly sneezed.

"**Some girls talking about you**," Kyuubi said.

"_Let's just find her and go,_" He thought

The two walked deeper into the woods when they came upon a log cabin.

"_I sense her here_," Naruto thought. He knocked on the door and waited a few seconds before it opened. Standing there was a girl with antennas sticking out of her head.

"Since you're her I'm guessing that your master is too," Naruto said with a cocky smirk.

* * *

Naruto brought a small cup of tea to his face. He gently sniffed it before placing it back on the plate. Evangeline who was sitting straight across from him gently sipped her own tea.

"**Poison tea, classic**," kyuubi smirked.

He looked at Chachamaru who was standing near the kitchen door. She had an expressionless face as she stared at Naruto

"Is everything alright Naruto-Sensei?" She asked. Naruto's eye slightly twitched as he gave a small smile.

"No, nothings wrong. It's just that this tea has a peculiar flavor," Naruto answered. He held the tea up. "Would you like to taste it?" Chachamaru walked toward him and took the tea. Naruto watched with a raised eyebrow as she finished the tea.

"**So the antennas aren't just for show**," Kyuubi said. Naruto stayed silent as the said android poured him more tea.

"Why are you here?" Evangeline asked with a smirk. "Or are you just interested in me?"

Naruto ignored kyuubi's snickering and crossed his arms.

"I actually came here to warn you," Naruto said closing his eyes. Eva's smirk disappeared. "Here's the thing, I could care less about your curse. What I do care about is Negi's well being and obviously you plan on hurting that."

Eva's cup broke as she stared at Naruto. At the sound of cracking Naruto slowly opened his eyes.

"I won't interfere with your mission," This surprised Eva. "Negi has to get stronger and I can see that you'll help him."

"Don't underestimate me human," Eva snarled revealing her fangs. Naruto simply smirked.

"You aren't the one I'm after so as long as Negi's life stays well and I don't find any dead bodies everything will be fine," He rebuked. Naruto stood up and prepared to leave. "And besides you aren't the only demon here," Naruto said. His eyes flashed red for a split second.

"Just so you know I will kill you," Eva said snapping her fingers. Chachamaru brought her another cup of tea. She took a sip and said, "Also wouldn't you like to know who's after that girl?"

Naruto stopped. "What?" he asked

"**She got you in check**," Kyuubi chuckled.

"It's obvious that you aren't here for just a visit. There have been a few unsightly visitors, but don't worry. I helped take care of them."

Naruto crossed his arms and leaned against the door. He sighed and looked at Eva who had a superior smirk on her face.

"So why are you telling me this and what do you want for the info?" Naruto asked.

"I want payment of course. After all I did the job you were supposed to do… I want your blood," Eva said with a finger on her chin. She seemed to glide next to Naruto before wrapping her arms around his neck. She gently licked his cheek causing a slight tingle. Naruto raised an eyebrow. He was half expecting that but it still felt strange all the same.

* * *

**Later that Night**:

Naruto groaned as Kyuubi continued his constant laughter.

"**You have really nice blood. Ha! You should have seen your face. I could have sworn you were a seedless strawberry**!"

Naruto groaned as the taunting continued. Worse was the fact that he felt woozy from all the blood loss. Needless to say he didn't get much sleep.

* * *

**Morning 2:00:**

Naruto's eyes snapped open. He slowly crept out of bed and quickly stretched. He quickly dressed and yawned. He still felt a little woozy from the blood loss.

"**We'll need to hurry**," Kyuubi said with a yawn.

Naruto left the building and traveled to Mahora Academy. He followed a strong magic signal until he reached one of the girl dorms. He arrived in time to see a shadowy scaling up the side of the building.

"**Wow that is a professional**," Kyuubi said with a smirk.

"_Let's just get this over with. I want to go back to bed_," Naruto thought in annoyance.

Naruto created a totem staff and threw it straight at the assassin. The figure flipped over the staff and landed on the ground in a crouched position.

"Can I help you?" Naruto asked with a glare walking over the crouched figure. The figure stayed silent and still. Naruto went to move when his body quickly lost all movement.

"We felt a new power enter the school grounds," the figure said. Naruto watched the person rise and remove their cloak. The girl was young, about his age. She had short spiky blue hair and a devious smirk as she stared down Naruto.

"So we decided to set a trap for you," another voice said from behind. Naruto heard footsteps until they sopped behind him. "Who would have thought that you'd fall for it?" The voice finished. By the pitch of the voice Naruto could tell that it belonged to a girl. Naruto suddenly felt a cold metal pierce his heart. He coughed up blood and blew up into multiple birds.

"What? Where did he go?" exclaimed the blue haired girl. The other girl jumped into the air hoping to get a bird's eye view. When she landed she motioned to the other girl to cast a protection spell. When the two girls were surrounded by a large green orb multiple black birds landed near them.

"You girls really are amateurs," Naruto said from nowhere. The two girls quickly searched the area only to find no one. They began to hear multiple birds chirping. Naruto's lighting covered hand shot up from underneath them and grabbed the blue haired girl's leg earning him a shriek of pain. The girl fell to the ground paralyzed. Her barrier disappeared leaving the other girl to jump away in fright.

Naruto slowly rose from the ground and examined the other girl. She had short green hair much like her comrade and wore the same cloak.

"I'll give you one chance, "Naruto said creating a chidori bird, "Tell me who sent you and where they are and I'll let you live."

The girl smirked and pulled out a card. Naruto recognized the card as a pactio card and smirked as well.

"Now what do you plan on doing with that?" he asked tilting his head.

The girl raised her card over her head and yelled, "Adeat!" A bright light began to engulf the area causing Naruto to shield his eyes. When the light cleared Naruto examined the girl. He was surprised to see that nothing had changed.

"**I don't sense any magic increases or a power increase**," Kyuubi said with warning in his voice.

The girl stood there with a smirk and pulled out two small daggers. She charged at Naruto causing him to smirk.

"**Has the girl lost her mind**?' Kyuubi asked with an identical smirk.

The girl slashed at Naruto's side. He smoothly side stepped the attack and was about to retaliate with his chidori when a large gash appeared on his side. Naruto quickly jumped back in shock but was chased by the girl. She made another wide horizontal strike that Naruto easily dodged. His eyes widened again when another large gash appeared on his chest. The chidori faded as he fell to his knees from the pain.

"**Get away from the girl now**!" Kyuubi exclaimed.

Naruto glared at the girl and waved the air in front of him. A large totem pole appeared from no where and slammed into the girl completely crushing her. Naruto slowly stood up and examined his wounds.

"_What was that_?" he thought pulling out a card. Naruto examined the card before activating it. It was one of his new All cards. He called this one _**The Life**_ because it had the ability to heal life fatal injuries as long as they were within twenty-four hours. He could only use the card three times a day because a single use of the card took at least one-third of his magic. Naruto quickly healed the two large gashes.

"_Luckily healing smaller wounds like these doesn't cost so much_," He thought as he examine the scene. "_That other girl should be alive, I only paralyzed her_." Naruto suddenly grunted in pain when multiple gashes appeared on his back. He fell on his knees only to be slammed by a large unknown force. Naruto grunted as he skidded on the ground.

"How pathetic," A voice said. Naruto slowly looked up to see the same green haired girl he had killed earlier floating in the air. The girl spun her two daggers before throwing them at Naruto. Naruto went to dodge the daggers when another large force hit him from behind. The daggers impaled him in the chest causing his eyes to glaze over. Naruto fell to the ground unmoving.

The two assassins landed next to his body with smirks on their faces.

"He's dead now," The green haired girl said retrieving her two daggers. She gave Naruto a hard kick to the gut. The blue haired girl shook her head and looked at Naruto.

"Shame, he was kind of cute," she said.

"Shut up Ayumi," The green haired girl snapped. The girl named Ayumi rolled her eyes before following her partner. The two girls began to walk away when Naruto's body blew up into multiple birds.

"How is this possible?" exclaimed the green haired girl. Ayumi pulled out a small capsule and tossed it into the air.

"He's in the ground again!" She exclaimed jumping into the air. She pulled out her card and summoned her weapon. In her hands were large red gauntlets attached to each other with chains. She pointed her fists at the ground and an invisible force of power slammed into the ground. A large crack appeared but revealed no one.

"He's not there?" question the green haired girl. She pulled out her card and activated it. Ayumi slowly faded away.

"_**Flans Saltatio Pulverea (Blow Forth, Dancing Dust)**_, "A calm voice said. The green haired girl yelled as a large wind started to blow on her.

"Tanaka, release your card!" Ayumi exclaimed. The green haired girl Tanaka tried to release her power just as the wind grew. The wind started to spin around Tanaka. She yelled in pain before being blown away like paper. "Tanaka!" Ayumi yelled trying to go after her partner.

"I see so that's your power," Naruto said appearing in front of Ayumi, "Your partner turns into a specter like human and exists in a different plane. That's why even though I dodged her attacks she could still hit me. I'm also guessing that she can turn others like you invisible." He held up a card and glared at the girl who slightly backed away. "You two aren't the only ones who have that kind of power, Adeat," Naruto exclaimed. A large black cloak with red eyes appeared on Naruto. His entire outfit had changed and he now wore the same clothes on his pactio card. Naruto smirked and put his left arm inside his cloak. "Let's begin,"

Naruto disappeared and appeared next to Ayumi. He delivered a powerful side kick to the girl's gut. Ayumi flew and landed before skidding to a halt.

_**Iaculatio Fulgoris (Lightning Spears)**_ she was instantly pierced with several enormous lances made of lighting. Naruto appeared next to her with his right hand glowing dark red. He raised his hand to give the final blow when two daggers flew at him. Naruto waved at the daggers and a dark red lighting hit them completely disintegrating the two blades. The green haired girl Tanaka landed next to Ayumi but was kicked by Naruto. She skidded on the ground before slowly standing up. She shot past Naruto toward Ayumi and grabbed her ignoring the pain from the lighting lances.

"**She must really care for her partner**," Kyuubi said. Naruto just stared at the girls.

"We lost," Tanaka said after freeing Ayumi. Both girls had burns and were smoking from the lighting. They looked at Naruto who was simply staring at them.

"If I see you here again," Naruto began. He raised his magical pressure, "I won't hesitate to kill you. Tell who ever sent you that I will find them and I will kill them." The two girls flinched at his tone before jumping away. Naruto watched them until they disappeared.

"_It's a good thing you put up that barrier, huh_?" Naruto thought releasing his magic.

"**What would you do without me**?" Kyuubi asked.

"_A lot actually_," Naruto replied with a smirk. He sighed and stretched. He was still planning to go back to sleep so he was thankful that the barrier Kyuubi put up kept anyone without high magical power from seeing or hearing anything.

"_Negi must be busy because he didn't show up_," Naruto deduced crossing his arms.

"**Or maybe he was just scared**," Kyuubi smirked.

"_It doesn't matter Let's go back to sleep_,"

Naruto could sense another magic signature watching him but he decided to ignore it. On the roof top was a girl holding an abnormally long sword. She had black hair in a ponytail to the side. As she watched Naruto walk away her grip on her blade tightened.

"_He's strong_," she thought before jumping away.

* * *

"Hey Negi-brat wake up it's already eight… GET THE HELL UP!" yelled Asuna, "How are you going to be a good teacher if you're late yourself?"

Negi snuggled under his blanket, "It seems I've caught a cold," He said.

Asuna and Konoka looked at each other before Asuna grabbed Negi's underwear.

"You have to be in class. Even if you're scared you don't have a right not to attend," She said roughly pulling Negi.

"Just leave my underwear alone!" Negi exclaimed in a hysterical manner.

"Negi," Asuna said dangerously, "What would your brother say?"

Silence reined for a few seconds.

"I don't know what would he say?" A calm voice asked from the door. Negi looked up to see the last person he wanted to see.

"E…Evangeline!" Negi exclaimed.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**Why is Evangeline in Negi's room?**

**Also in this chapter a special for shadow of something happened. If anyone can tell me what... well it'll mean that your smart.**

**Hint: It happened after the fight scene  
**


	7. Chapter 7 Till the Full Moon

Naruto: Negima Sensei

Chapter 7: Till the Full Moon

"People Talking"

"_People Thinking_"

"_**Kyuubi Talking**_"

"_**Technique**_"

**Morning 8:00:**

**

* * *

_AN:_** _**Another small chapter. We just got back from a trip and are about to leave again. So I thought I would answer a few questions. **_**One Naruto will be using some good old fashion Jutsu and yes there will be summonings. Kakashi did teach Naruto jutsu he just hasn't used them. Naruto uses Chidori as his signature technique because it's his favorite tech. In the first chapter while using it he went into tunnel vision. What people don't seem to get is that Chidori doesn't cause tunnel vision, but the speed at which you move does. Chidori bird and chidori from close range can't cause tunnel vision because Naruto isn't moving. When he does move he can only move in obvious directions and can't turn well.  
**

**

* * *

**

Naruto left his apartment room feeling that something was off.

"_**Someone's following us**_," Kyuubi growled. Naruto inwardly nodded as he continued to walk.

"_Put up a barrier, radius one mile_," Naruto instructed. Kyuubi did as told and created a mile long barrier. Naruto could feel the presence of every magical being in that barrier. None of them felt threatening or even remotely dangerous, except for one. Naruto searched the signal and traced it to the building behind him. "Found you," he smirked. The signature felt familiar, but still new to him.

"_**What do you wanna do**_?" asked kyuubi. Naruto continued to walk, but at a slower pace. He checked the watch he was wearing. 8: 10 it read.

"_I have time to spare_," Naruto thought. He stealthily looked around making sure that no eyes where on him. He stopped and looked at the building behind him. Naruto put a large amount of magic under his feet and kicked off.

* * *

Sakurazaki Setsuna was curious about the new teacher Naruto Springfield. All she knew about him was that he was Negi sensei's older brother. Other than that she was at a dead end. She had quickly learned that Negi was a mage because of his inability to hide and control his large magical pressure. His brother on the other hand was a completely different story. The man either didn't have any magic power what so ever or he hid it so well that it was minuscule.

Perhaps that was what made her suspicious. The average human, even those that didn't have magic had a certain amount of life force magic. This magic kept them alive and worked almost the same as blood. This magic was sparse in non magic humans because they didn't need it, as much, but some had more than others. However, there we're certain magic beings that didn't have magic, but only because they used a different source. Even then it could still be sensed.

Setsuna decided to follow her new sensei for a while. She quickly decided to give this up as he did nothing strange or magical. He also didn't seem to be a threat. She had almost erased all suspicion when in the morning, while doing her morning training, she felt two enemy signatures. Sensing that they we're heading for Konoka she prepared for battle. As she dashed there a strange thing happened. She passed through what felt like a liquid force field. She wasn't wet but it felt strange all the same.

Returning back to her mission, Setsuna went to the roof of the dorm where she could sense the two magic signatures. She saw the figure and was about to attack when a staff flew from out of nowhere at the figure. She looked at the direction it came from to see none other than Naruto Springfield. Setsuna proceeded to watch Naruto toy with the assassins. She was amazed at his power and ability to stay calm even in the toughest of situations. After defeating the assassins he proceeded to shake it off as a warm-up. This caused her to wonder just how strong he was.

So after preparing herself she decided to follow him again. He seemed to be on edge today. As if he instantly knew that he was being followed. Setsuna suddenly felt the strange barrier a looked around expecting to find an enemy. When she didn't she continued to watch Naruto until he stopped and looked at his watch.

"_What's he doing now_?" She thought to herself. Setsuna suddenly froze when Naruto turned and faced her. She felt magic power building around him just before he disappeared. Setsuna gasped when a cold metal was slid under her chin.

"Time for round two," A dark voice said from behind her.

* * *

"Negi-BRAT STOP RUNNING!" Asuna yelled after her sensei. Konoka giggled as she ran after Asuna who was running after Negi.

Negi ran trough the halls of the girl's dorm with hysterical tears. He was running for his life.

"You can't escape," A calm voice said. Negi did a quick chant before jumping into the air while turning around. He pointed his palm at the figure chasing after him. Four arrows of light shot at the figure but were intercepted by four arrows of ice. Negi landed in a skid that burned the soles of his feet. He quickly turned and began to run. Negi did a second chant before doing a front flip. He shot a blast of air at the figure but gasped in shock when the hall was empty.

Before Negi could finish his flip a figure caught him by the ankle. Negi struggled but the figures grip was relentless.

"It is unwise to struggle," a robotic voice said. Negi looked up to see Chachamaru holding him up.

"L...let go of me!" Negi began. A second figure landed next to him. He paled when he saw who it was, "Evangeline!"

"Listen up brat. I need you to come with me," Evangeline said licking her lips. Negi paled even more. He began to trash around even more in desperate hope of escaping the iron grip. Evangeline thought this would happen and smirked.

"What if I told you that your brother wanted me to train you?" She asked. Negi instantly stopped.

"No way, my brother is the only one I want to train me," Negi yelled defiantly. Evangeline smirked and snapped her fingers. Chachamaru dropped Negi causing him to land on his head.

"You have until the next full moon to find a partner." Negi looked at the vampire. "On that night you will fight me and my partner. If you win then I'll agree to train you. If you fail though," Evangeline licked her lips."Then I get your precious blood." Negi paled again. Evangeline began to walk away followed by Chachamaru. "Oh yeah," she called out, "Just so you know this was devised by your brother." Negi laid there looking up at the ceiling. He heard footsteps and looked to see Asuna and Konoka running towards him.

"Negi what's wrong?" Asuna asked. Negi didn't answer. He needed to find a partner fast. Negi got up and dusted himself off.

"We need to hurry or else we'll be late for class." He said before walking past them. Negi clenched his fists. "_If brother believes that I can find my partner at this school then I'll find the perfect partner._" Negi thought with a determined glare.

"What was all that about?" Asuna asked Konoka. The girl just shrugged.

* * *

Setsuna felt the cold metal. She was trapped and couldn't move. She was truly surprised when the blade was removed.

"Sakurazaki-san?" the figure behind her said. Setsuna turned to see Naruto looking at her with a frown. He dropped the pocket knife in his hand. It was sucked in by an invisible hole. "What are you doing here?" He asked gaining her attention. "I almost took off your head. Now explain."

* * *

"_The new semester has just started and I've already got a big problem like this. If brother really thinks that I need a partner then_."

"Negi-sensei"

"_I just always thought that I wouldn't need a partner. I guess mages need partners after all. But there's no way I can find one that soon_.

"Negi-sensei"

Negi looked at the classroom. "_If only my destined partner was in this class right now_."

"Sensei!" Izumi said a bit louder. "I've finished reading the passage."

"Eh!…Y…yes, good work Izumi-san. Um…I know it's abrupt but I've got a question for you. If Izumi-san were to choose a p…Partner… You'd turn down a ten year old boy right?

What came next could only be explained as an uproar that would have gone on for a while if the door hadn't opened. Naruto walked in followed by Setsuna.

"Good afternoon class 2A," Naruto said with a small smile. "Negi, I was speaking with Setsuna so please excuse her absence." Setsuna slightly blushed from her seat.

"Of course brother," Negi answered. It was obvious that he was trying to avoid his brother's eyes. Naruto inwardly smirked at this. Before he could speak to the rest of the class he felt a familiar presence.

"_**That stupid ermine would be here**_," Kyuubi smirked. Naruto turned to the class.

"I have some business to attend to. Please excuse me." Naruto left the classroom.

* * *

He reached the academy rooftop where a figure was waiting for him.

"Did you just wake up?" Naruto asked standing next to the sitting figure.

"I get so tired during the afternoons," Replied a drowsy Evangeline. Naruto smirked and helped her up.

"So did you tell him? He's been acting like I thought he would," Naruto asked. Eva smirked and placed a hand on Naruto's cheek.

"What are you up to?" She asked with sly smirk. "Giving your own brother up, so easily. You know he won't be able to find a partner by the next full moon." Naruto smiled.

"He'll find one because I thrust him to. Although it is kind of obvious that he won't be able to beat you… yet. I'll just have to level the playing field." Before Eva could reply she froze.

"I feel something coming," she said turning to the sky. "Someone has broken the barrier and entered the school district. There's no helping it. I'll go investigate." Eva began to turn when Naruto smirked and crossed his arms.

"I didn't know you cared," Naruto taunted causing the girl to pause.

"Shut up," Eva blushed as she began to walk away. Naruto shrugged before following.

"_**That's 2 to 1 and we're in the lead**_," Kyuubi said with his own smirk.

_**TBC**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**AN: Like I said a short chapter. **_

_**And as always reviews are welcomed. **_

_**Be sure to read my other stories if you want more Naruto kicking ...**_

_**Till Next Time**_


	8. Chapter 8 Weird Days

Naruto: Negima Sensei

Chapter 8: Weird Days

"People Talking"

"_People Thinking_"

"_**Kyuubi Talking**_"

"_**Technique**_"

* * *

**_AN and Apology: Well dang, it's been a while. One of the reasons I haven't updated is because I wanted to get better at writing and I've been just plain busy with school, and college... *Sigh* I really have no excuse, but I'll try to start updating again faster._**

**_This chapter is redone because it was rushed and just not as good as the others. Enjoy and as always leave a review  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

He reached the academy rooftop where a figure was waiting for him.

"Did you just wake up?" Naruto asked standing next to the sitting figure.

"I get so tired during the afternoons," Replied a drowsy Evangeline. Naruto smirked and helped her up.

"So did you tell him? He's been acting like I thought he would," Naruto asked. Eva smirked and placed a hand on Naruto's cheek.

"What are you up to?" She asked with sly smirk, "Giving your own brother up, so easily. You know he won't be able to find a partner by the next full moon."

Naruto smiled and said, "He'll find one, because I thrust him to. Although it is kind of obvious that he won't be able to beat you… yet. I'll just have to level the playing field."

Before Eva could reply she froze. "I feel something coming," she said turning to the sky. "Someone has broken the barrier and entered the school district. There's no helping it. I'll go investigate."

Eva began to turn when Naruto smirked and crossed his arms, "I didn't know you cared," Naruto taunted causing the girl to pause.

"Shut up," Eva blushed as she began to walk away. Naruto shrugged before following.

"_**That's 2 to 1 and we're in the lead**_," Kyuubi said with his own smirk.

_**TBC**_

_**

* * *

**_

Negi and Naruto were walking through the countryside when Negi ran off in a different direction. Naruto followed in interest until the reached a small trap.

_"Brother I found and ermine," Negi exclaimed holding out the little creature. Naruto walked up to him and examined the animal. He examined the trap.  
_

_"Why is it in a trap?" Naruto asked with suspicion._

_Negi ignored Naruto and healed the creatures wound.  
_

_"Thank you bro," The ermine said with a a sigh of relief.  
_

_Naruto frowned and grabbed the creature in a flash._

_"Hey let go of me!" It exclaimed. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the creature._

_"**It looks tasty**," Kyuubi growled._

_"What's your name?" Naruto asked_

_"Albert Chamomile," the creature responded in fright as it stared up at Naruto. Naruto gave the creature a gentle smile and handed him over to Negi. "Your lucky my brother is a kind person."_

_Naruto watched as Negi released the creature into the bushes. As it ran away a village mage ran up to them.  
_

_"Hey! who let the pervert escape?" the man asked in distress._

_Naruto palmed his forehead and looked at Negi who was smiling sheepishly.  
_

_Chamo watched from the bushes as Negi and Naruto made up a lie about how the creature escaped._

_"Those two saved my life," he thought, "I owe them big time." Chamo turned to walk away and gave a devious smirk. "Now were are the ladies?"_

_

* * *

_

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked picking Chamo up by the tail.

He and Eva had followed the magic signature and found the source. A white ermine that Naruto quickly recognized.

"Long time no see bro," Chamo greeted.

"**_That rat of all things. I still want to eat him_**," Kyuubi growled.

Naruto smiled and put Chamo on his shoulder. Eva watched with a frown.

"Why is that rat here?" She asked in an annoyed tone."Does it belong to you?"

Chamo was about to respond when he felt Eva's glare.

"_I'll stay quite for my own safety_," Chamo thought.

"Chamo actually belongs to Negi. It's a long story. Why are you here?" Naruto asked turning to the ermine.

"I heard that little bro was here and wanted to help him," Chamo replied.

Naruto smirked and put the creature down.

"Do what you wish," he said, "But don't get in trouble. I know how you are."

Chamo saluted and ran away, "Later bro!" He exclaimed.

Naruto turned to Eva who crossed her arms.

"That was a waste of time," she said crossing her arms, "I thought I'd at least get to fight something." She began to walk away. "I'm going home all this excitement is tiring." Eva paused and turned to Naruto. "I wouldn't be displease if you came to my house sometime."

The comment caught Naruto by surprise.

"**Nice one**,"Kyuubi chuckle.

Naruto nodded. Eva turned away and smiled before walking away. Naruto watched her leave before giving a small smile and walking away.

* * *

_**In a dark location:**_

"Tanaka, Ayumi ya back, How'd it go?"

"Shut it Relent!"

"Gat ya arse handed ta ya?"

The female voice growled.

"Tanaka it's ok. Well get stronger."

"Ha, Stronga? Ya wimps? Please let a real pro take care of the girl."

"Relent, calm yourself. You are loud."

"Galex? Y should ah, Am SATRONGA THAN YA!"

The room began to shake. Suddenly all went quite.

"Masta?"

"Relent, if your skills are so refined, then I have a mission for you."

"What is it?"

"Return to that school and capture the one who defeated Tanaka and Ayumi."

"Is that it? I'll be done by dinna."

Laughter echoed out through the room.

When the laughter disappeared the voice spoke again, "Galex, go after him in case he fails. Capture that man."

"Yes, my master"

"Tanaka, Ayumi, what was this man that defeated you like?"

"I don't know how to explain it, but he reminds me of Zanza,"

"Zanza? Interesting I was planning on calling him back soon, but until then you two are going to undergo true change.

"We're ready master."

_

* * *

_

"_Alright Negi let's see what you can do," Naruto said. _

_He and Negi were at the lake near their house. Negi clenched his wand and glared at Naruto. He had been waiting for this day for a long time. Naruto had finally agreed to train him._

"_Here I come, brother!" Negi exclaimed. He charged at Naruto._

"_Stop!" Naruto commanded. _

_Negi skidded to a halt._

"_What is it?" he asked. _

_Naruto shook his head and began to walk away. "You're still not ready," he said. "We'll try again tomorrow."_

_Negi watched his brother walk away confused and hurt. He didn't get what Naruto meant. Was he too young or was he too weak? Negi wanted to know. He had been looking forward to this day for a long time. Negi returned home with his head down. _

_The next day the same thing happened. He charged at his brother only for Naruto to tell him that he wasn't ready. This happened again for the next four days. After the fifth day Negi confronted Naruto._

"_Brother why are you telling me that I'm not ready, even though you said you would train me?" Negi asked._

_Naruto looked at his younger brother and frowned. _

"_You truly aren't ready," he replied and walked away._

_Negi ran back to the house in tears. He ran straight into Nekane who began to comfort him._

"_Why is brother being so mean?" Negi cried "He keeps on telling me that I'm not ready, but he tells me to train with him."_

_Nekane hugged her cousin and gave him a gentle smile. _

"_Negi," she said in a calm tone, "Do you think you're ready?" _

_Negi looked up at her for a moment through tear-stained eyes before nodding. _

"_Then you are ready. Don't let anyone else tell you differently."_

_Negi's eyes widened in realization, He gave Nekane a tight hug before running out the door. Nekane watched him run out of the house with a smile. Suddenly Naruto phased next to her. He had a small smile as he watched Negi. _

"_You have a strange way of teaching things," Nekane said looking at him. _

_Naruto smirked as he continued to look at Negi._

"_No, not really, but I figured that he would get it eventually. All he needed was a little help." Naruto replied. He faded away leaving Nekane with a smile._

_Negi ran towards the lake non-stop. When he reached it he saw Naruto waiting for him. _

"_Brother," Negi panted, "I don't care what you say I am ready." _

_Negi held out his wand and charged at Naruto. Naruto smiled and prepared himself._

"_The first thing you had to learn was to believe in yourself," Naruto said blocking a kick from Negi. "As long as you have that you'll always be strong." _

_

* * *

_

Naruto waited until class ended and walked up to Setsuna. The rest of the class watched in shock, jealousy, and other dark emotions as Naruto asked her to take a walk with him.

After passing all the gossip Naruto and Setsuna reached an outdoor cafe that Naruto had come to like. The waiter there was a young University student named Nori. Nori had taken quite a liking to Naruto. When she saw Setsuna with Naruto she quickly walked up to him.

"Naruto-kun," she said with a hiss, "What can I get for you and your date?"

Naruto chuckled, "She's not my date. we just have things to discuss." Naruto wasn't aware that Setsuna looked away with a blush.

After hearing this Nori looked at Setsuna and smiled.

"What would you like?" she went away when the two had placed their orders. After eating Naruto took a calm tone.

"I want to see how strong you are," Naruto simply stated.

"What do you mean?" Setsuna asked.

"Well, I already told you my mission, but its obvious that either you aren't strong enough to protect your ward or some unforeseen event has happened that you will need help with."

"**Harsh**," Kyuubi smirked.

"_If she can't deal with it then too bad_," Naruto thought crossing his arms.

Setsuna seemed hurt by Naruto's words. She clenched her fists and looked straight into Naruto's eyes.

"There is a dojo near here that we could spar in," she replied.

Naruto smirked and said, "Lead the way."

The traveled quickly to the dojo.

"It's empty," Naruto thought out loud.

"The owner allowed me a key because I come here frequently," Setsuna went into the backroom and brought back two wooden swords. She tossed one to Naruto and went into a stance. "This is the best way to see my strength right?" Setsuna asked in a serious tone.

Naruto smirked and said, "Alright, let's see your skills." Setsuna charged at Naruto who stood still. "Stop!" Naruto exclaimed.

Setsuna ignored him and delivered an upward slash that barely missed Naruto's left ear.

"**Feisty**," Kyuubi commented.

Naruto smirked as he flipped back.

Setsuna smirked and said, "The first thing I learned was to never doubt myself,"

She went into a stance and prepared to strike when Naruto said, "Is that so?" Naruto frowned, "Then why is your doubt rolling off you in waves?" Setsuna flinched. "You're scared," Naruto continued, "Scared that you won't be able to save your ward, scared that you'll fail her, and worst of all scared that you'll have to watch her die in slow agony."

Naruto saw Setsuna's grip on her sword tighten. He smirked and rushed her. He pelted her with blow after blow. Setsuna had a hard time keeping up with his unrelenting barrage. He quickly backed her into a corner.

Naruto watched her struggle and taunted her, "What will you do now Sakurazaki? How does it feel to be cornered?"

"_**Zankusen (Air-Cutting Flash)**_" Setsuna exclaimed.

Naruto's eyes widened as a circular wave of ki exploded from Setsuna and slashed him. He flew back and hit the opposite wall. He quickly stood up and went into a stance only to watch as his sword shattered into pieces.

"**Not bad.**" Kyuubi smirked.

"Not bad at all," Naruto smirked, "But there's more than one way to fight."

Naruto went into a crouched stance and waited for Setsuna. She quickly shook off her fright and charged at Naruto.

* * *

"Are you sure she'll be a good partner?" Negi asked Chamo. Negi was walking through the academy halls with Chamo on his shoulder.

The ermine smirked and said, "Trust me bro, by the time we're done you'll have passed Naruto bros test. We have to find you a strong partner because the stronger they are, the stronger you'll be. So we should find out as much about these girls as we can."

Negi nodded and walked into his empty classroom. Chamo hopped off his shoulder and began to rummage through the desks.

"I really don't feel right doing this," Negi said with worry.

"Whoa!" Chamo exclaimed, "Take a look at this."

"What?" Negi exclaimed.

Chamo pulled a notebook out from one of the desks. Negi frowned and was about to examine the book when his conscious got the better of him. He shut the book and put it back.

"We should get out of here," he said to Chamo.

"Yeah, Chamo said with a little disappointment.

As Negi walked away from the classroom he couldn't help but have the feeling that there was something about the notebook.

"_I swore I felt a trace of magic on it_," he thought clenching his staff.

Negi was unaware of the figure hidden in the shadows silently watching him.

* * *

Setsuna fell unconscious into Naruto's arms. Naruto stared at the girl in silence. She had bruises all over her body.

"**Let's heal her. The last thing we need is people calling us abusers**."

Naruto nodded and used _**The Life**_ to heal her. Naruto looked outside. Night had fallen and they were the only two in the dojo.

"She's a strong girl, but if she can't accept herself, she'll end up getting killed," Naruto said out loud.

Naruto sat next to Setsuna until she woke up.

"Are you well?" he asked her. Setsuna nodded, but stayed silent. "What's wrong?" Naruto asked easily sensing the hesitation.

"You… healed me?" Setsuna asked. Naruto nodded. He could see where this was going and sighed.

"Do you want me to train you?" Naruto asked.

Setsuna looked away causing Naruto to smile.

"I…If you don't mind," she said with a blush.

"Alright, we'll train," Naruto said, "Maybe by the time we're done, the hesitation in your heart will disappear." Setsuna blushed even more. Naruto stood up and offered her a hand. "Here I'll walk you home."

Setsuna shook her head and stood up.

"I'll be fine," she replied. She walked to the door and turned to Naruto. "Goodnight Naruto sensei." she said with a bow.

Naruto watched her walk out of the dojo and smiled.

"**She's a strong girl**," Kyuubi said in a gentle tone.

Naruto nodded in agreement. He closed his eyes and sat in silence.

* * *

The next day, after school was over Naruto was monitoring the grounds when he sensed a burst of magic. He quickly sensed the signatures as Negi's and phased to the location.

"What are you three doing?" Naruto asked in a serious tone when he appeared near them.

He walked toward Negi, an ermine, Asuna, and Nodoka Miyazaki, who was knocked out for some reason. The other three stared at Naruto until he approached.

"B, brother," Negi managed to spurt out.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he looked at the scene. He read the air and grabbed the ermine by its tail.

"Chamo, what are you trying to do?" Naruto asked in a strict tone.

Albert Chamomile knew a lot about the magic world. He knew who not to anger and he knew that Naruto Springfield was not to be angered.

Before the ermine could answer Naruto smirked and dropped him, "I really don't want to know," Naruto waved at Negi before walking away. "Good luck brother."

"**He plans on getting a partner before the next full moon huh**?" Kyuubi asked. "**He seems into it**."

Naruto paused and looked back. Negi and Asuna where arguing while Chamo watched in interest. Naruto frowned at the site. Something about it didn't sit too well with him.

"It'll be interesting to see who he chooses," Naruto said out loud, "But for his sake I hope it doesn't come back to haunt him."

* * *

Over the next few days Naruto watched from afar as Negi, Chamo, and strangely Asuna looked for a partner for Negi. Naruto was currently standing on a nearby rooftop watching the three. They were following Chachamaru to see if she had any weaknesses or so Naruto thought.

"**Sometimes your brother is an idiot**,"

"Naruto-Sensei," A voice said. Naruto turned to see Setsuna next to him, "You said that I should follow them with you, but I don't get the point. I thought we were supposed to train."

Naruto smiled and turned back to Negi.

"Watch them Setsuna. They'll show you something you're lacking," Naruto replied in a calm tone. They continued to watch until Negi and Asuna confronted Chachamaru. "They're about to begin." Naruto smirked.

Naruto's eyes widened when Negi activated a partner spell.

"_Why with her of all people_?" He thought in grimace.

Setsuna was confused she thought that Naruto-Sensei was honorable, but he wanted her to watch Negi and Asuna double team Chachamaru. There was no honor in that. At first Asuna got the upper hand leaving Chachamaru open for Negi's spell, but what Negi did surprised her.

Just as his twenty arrows of light were about to hit. Negi recalled them causing them to hit him instead.

Naruto who was watching turned to Setsuna and gave a small smile. "That's what I wanted to show you," he said pointing a finger at the now arguing Negi and Asuna. That's what you're lacking. You're not an idiot."

Setsuna could only reply with, "Huh?"

* * *

Naruto was currently asleep when Kyuubi woke him.

"**They're here**," Kyuubi warned.

Naruto sighed and prepared himself.

"_Always in the morning. No respect whatsoever_," Naruto thought.

"**They know when people are at their weakest**," Kyuubi replied.

It was 1:00 in the morning when Naruto entered the school grounds.

"_Kyuubi_," Naruto thought.

"**I got it. How long**?"

"_Max distance_," Naruto replied.

"**Alright ten miles. It'll cost a good amount of magic though**," Kyuubi growled creating a magic barrier.

"Alright come on out," Naruto said out loud.

A figure landed in front of Naruto. He had wild blue hair and his face was covered by a gray metallic mask that had two large eye holes that glowed yellow. The only thing on the mask was red vertical line that cut through the middle. The man wore a black cloak with large sleeves. The cloak was split below the waist revealing the man's Black cargo jeans and combat boots.

"Ya," he said, "So ya the one, huh?"

Naruto stared at the man and sighed, "I thought I told those other girls to warn your people."

"Those two wa weak," the man replied. "Am inna whole otha league."

"Is that so?" Naruto asked. He brought his hand and covered his face. Naruto willed the magic in the air to surround his face . Naruto condensed the magic and created his Avatar's Mask. "_**Then I don't have to hold back anything**_."

The figure began to cackle, "Alright let's do this!" Naruto disappeared and reappeared in front of the man. "Wha?" The man exclaimed.

Naruto grabbed the man's shoulder and snapped with his free hand. The man was instantly pelted from all sides by the_** Thirteen Totem pole**_. when the assault was finished Naruto used the Chidori and pierced the man's heart.

The man fell dead at Naruto's feet.

"So you killed Relent?" A voice asked.

Naruto turned to face a man with long blue hair wearing the same outfit as the man Naruto had just killed except his colors where white. Unlike his dead comrade, this man had no mask. He had a clear face with light blue eyes.

**"And y**ou are?" Naruto asked releasing his mask.

"My name is Galex and my comrade there is Relent," the man answered.

Naruto looked at the dead Relent. He shrugged and looked back at Galex.

"Looks like I killed your partner, sorry about that," Naruto said.

Galex gave a small smile and said, "It is a pity, but I still have a mission."

Just as he said that The world turned black.

"What?" Naruto gasped.

"**I can't sense anything**," Kyuubi exclaimed.

Suddenly a sharp pain coursed through Naruto's body. He fell to the ground clutching his sides.

"**How do we escape this**?" Kyuubi asked in pain.

The pain subsided and Naruto tried to stand only to fall back down.

The darkness disappeared and Galex stood over Naruto.

"That went as planned," Galex said out loud.

"No one can beat me," a voice said. The man named Relent stood up void of all injury and walked over to the body of Naruto. He cast a spell that bounded Naruto with invisible ropes. Relent picked him up and turned to Galex. "Let's get back. I wanna rub it in those two girls faces."

Galex shook his head, "Why do you enjoy that so much?"

The two turned and began to walk away.

Naruto watched from afar as the walked away.

"**Those two can't tell that that's a shadow clone**." Kyuubi jested

**"**_I haven't used the technique in a while, but it's worked out well_**,"** Naruto replied with a smirk**. **

**"Time for a hunt**," Kyuubi growled.

Naruto nodded and began to follow.

* * *

Unfortunately for Naruto what he hadn't expected was for Setsuna to watch him get captured.

"_If they could defeat Naruto-Sensei so easily then I don't stand a chance. I have to tell Negi-Sensei_," She thought jumping away. Setsuna gripped her sword harder in disgust with herself. She was weak and couldn't even help. Tears stained her eyes as she traveled to the dorms. "_I just hope I'm not too late_."

**_TBC_**

**_

* * *

_**

Naruto becomes the hunter, but a misunderstanding changes everything. What will happen next?

AN: I redid this chapter because the old one seemed rushed, and I hated that. How was this one?


End file.
